I Guess You Like Hurting Me
by AlisaLovesYou-O.o
Summary: Nope, I don't know what I was doing with this. Don't read it.
1. Pain

**A/N: Hello, Welcome To My New Story-Heart-**

**Disclaimer: ...I Don't Own Naruto.. D:**

**Random Sheeit Before I Continue?: Hmm. I Don't Know.**

**Warning: RAPE. You've Been Warned.**

* * *

**IGYLHM**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

An average person needs $112.25 worth of groceries per month, if there are two people in the household, that adds up to $224.50. Who do you think has the job to come up with all this money? That's right. Sakura Haruno.

The sixteen year old girl sat shivering on the side of the road. She pulled her rag shirt closer to her fragile body and tightened the grip she had on her money cup.

It was December, snow covered everything, and the temperature had to be about 20 degrees, yet she sat without even a coat. Every day she was forced to go out in the freezing cold to beg for money, because her 'master' blew off all the money he made at bars.

She was spacing out, imagining running on a beach, her toes in the sand. The sunlight warmed her skin, and a cool breeze blew her hair back. Maybe a wave would come and her feet would be underwater, so she would splash around and run for higher ground. Maybe she would collect seashells along the beach.

The loud footsteps of a man broke her out of her trance and she jumped.

He was a bulky man in a black suit, he rolled a suitcase behind him.

Sakura cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Um.. Do you have any spare change sir?"

He didn't even stop, just glanced at her with a scowl on his face.

It made sense, she was sitting there like a trash can on the pristine streets of the rich neighborhood begging for money. If anyone decided to tour there, how would their opinion change if they saw someone like her, a beggar.

A large woman with two small children holding her hands waddled by. It was easier with people like Mrs. Thompson. She was one of those nice rich softies, the ones who's composure faltered with a weak smile. People who pitied her gave her money, and if she acted extra innocent, she got more.

"Hello Mrs. Thompson, do you have any spare change today?" Sakura whispered politely.

"Oh, Sakura! Out here again?"

The pinkette lived with a man she hated. Her parents died when she was little so she didn't remember them. She had been in an adoption center until she was fifteen, then she was taken in by an evil man named Subaki. He was abusive, he beat her and acted as if she was his little sex doll.

"I do this everyday, remember?" She laughed halfheartedly.

"I'm so sorry dear! Hold on, let me check." Mrs. Thompson let go of the childrens' hands and dug through her purse.

"Sakura!" Katy and Chelsea squealed as they ran to said girl.

"Hey girls!" Sakura smiled at the 6 and 7 year olds.

7 year-old, Chelsea grabbed Sakura's arm, begging her to stand up. The teen complied.

The girls chased after each other, yelling and giggling, for a few minutes, while Mrs. Thompson watched in approval.

"Sakura" She finally spoke up "I found a ten dollar bill I'd like you to have." Mrs. Thompson smiled.

"Thanks!" The pink haired girl beamed. "I really appreciate it!"

"I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but i'm sort of in a hurry.. "

"I'll be here tommorow. Thanks again Mrs. Thompson, bye Katy, bye Chelsea!"

They all said their farewells.

Sakura sighed and sat back down, she had 16 dollars and 79 cents now.

That's when a brown-haired blue-eyed rich girl popped out of nowhere.

"Sakura!"

Said girl jumped at the high pitched yell.

"Ohhh, hey Alisa!"

"Whats new?" The brunette laughed

"I'm bored, and cold." She frowned.

"Me too! So, how's business coming?"

"About 17 dollars."

"How about, about one _hundred_ and seventeen dollars?" Alisa asked then held out a 100 dollar bill.

"Alisa~!" Sakura whined.

"Oh well."

Both girls laughed and the brunette wrapped her arms around the pinkette to keep her warm.

Alisa was Sakura's best friend. The brunette wasn't supposed to hang out with 'poor people' or else her daddy would yell at her, but Alisa could care less, she did as she pleased.

Sakura was tired and she had to get to the store before Subaki came home.

"Hey Alisa, I gotta go pick up some food..."

"Your time of the month is coming too, grab some pads kay?"

Sakura laughed "Alright, what time is it?"

"Uhm..." Alisa pulled out her purple cell phone. "Six thirty."

"Shit! Whats the exact time?"

"6:32..?"

"I gotta go! He'll be home at like, 7:30! I gotta make him food and everything!"

"I'll come with you!"

They ran to the cheapest store; Corner Mart.

It was about a block away, they'd be there in like five minutes if they didn't stop sprinting.

They arrived at the store at 6: 39, slammed open the door, and ran to the produce section.

She bought meat, girl stuff, apples, two liters, paper plates, chips, cookies, bread, ketchup, mustard, mayo, and candy bars.

Alisa helped carry everything to the cashier and she pulled out her wallet as the girl rang them up. They thanked the lady and left carrying the bags.

"Time?" Sakura asked

"6:48, you'll be fine!"

They both ran to Sakura's dump of a house.

When they got there, luckily the house was abandoned. Alisa put Sakura's girl stuff in the cabinet next to the toilet while the pink haired teen made Subaki a nice sandwich. She then made another tiny one for herself.

Sakura ate while Alisa chatted with her quietly.

"7:17... You know, you can come to my house if you want. You don't have to stay here..."

"Alisa, your dad hates poor people."

"Well, Sakura, if you lived with me, you wouldn't be poor anymore"

"I don't know." Sakura said while she pulled out the two candy bars from the store and handed one to Alisa.

"Thanks.. Think about it, I can't stand you having to live with this..." The brown haired girl unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite.

"I'll consider it... You probably want to head home, he'll be here soon." Sakura sighed, nibbling on the candy.

"7:24, You sure you don't wanna come with me...?"

"I'll be fine, bye Alisa..."

Alisa hugged her friend before muttering a "Bye..."

The brunette grabbed her purse and coat, managed a small smile, and waved to the pink haired girl.

Said pink hair waved back.

Alisa then stepped outside and slowly trudged home.

Sakura had just barely finished eating her candy bar when Subaki entered the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Where's my fucking food!"

Smelling the alcohol on his breath, Sakura handed him the sandwich, some chips, and a cup of pop.

"You little bitch." he muttered as he said down on a beaten up chair, placing his food on the old, cracked table.

He scarfed down his food in a few minutes.

"Ohh, whats that smell?" he demanded.

"Alcohol..."

"No, not that.. Is that PERFUME! Did you go out and waste our money on perfume!" Subaki stood and slammed Sakura against a wall.

"No! No, it's not mine!"

"You stole someone's perfume? Or did you sleep with someone to get it? You little whore !" He punched her hard in the stomach.

Sakura doubled over in pain. "That's not it either... It's my friends'..."

"Oh i see, you have a friend who came over here and smelled up the whole house? You have a girl friend. I want to meet her. You can't have friends without MY permission! I want to meet her. Tomorrow."

"No Subaki!"

Said man slapped Sakura in the face, leaving her cheek pink.

"Is she rich? Hmm?"

"Yeah..."

"Bring her over here."

"NO!"

"Sakura, you piss me off." And with that he pushed her onto the ragged old smelly bed they shared.

* * *

**A/N: Auww Shit.. O.O**


	2. Lessons, Friends, and Introductions

**A/N: Here's Installment Two Everybody! Calm Down, Calm Down. Your Prayers Have Been Answered! Jeez, I'm Fully Of Myself. xD**

**Disclaimer: sdkljgnajklsdngjk. Stupid 'Government' And Being 'Illegal' to Steal Things. And Damn You 'Ownage Rights' -Gets Taken Away By Cops.-**

**Random Sheeit Before I Continue?: Gahh. I Don't Know. Lmao. **

* * *

**IGYLHM**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"No! Subaki! Please no!"

Subaki pulled off her rags and threw them onto the floor.

"Oh god NOO !"

He stripped off his shirt and pants, then put a condom onto his hardened member.

"You ready, you little slut."

"Noo! Stop!"

Subaki slapped Sakura, she pushed him away. She was then forced down again.

He positioned himself at Sakura's abused entrance, and rammed inside the girl, causing Sakura to scream in pain.

"Gahhh ! NOOOOOO! Eeeeeeeeeeeh STOOOP!" She screamed, begging for the agony to subside.

Subaki slammed in, pulled out, slammed in, pulled out. He moaned and grunted at Sakura's tightness. "So warm, so wet. Your wet for me you little whore. Oh, your such a slut. Your my little slut aren't you, OhhOhhhhhhh ! God, you feel so good, mmm, take that you bitch!" he thrust in and grabbed her breasts, squeezing harshly.

Sakura cried, tears falling down her face.

"Mm, mmmn" He grunted "Oooh, Oooh you little mmmn, ooooh!" Then he came inside the girl. Subaki slumped on top of her, panting.

Sakura waited. He wasn't going to get up... Sure enough, after a few minutes he started snoring.

The pink haired girl sighed and tried to fall asleep.

Sakura woke with immense pain in her abdomen, and a hairy strong arm wrapped tightly around her.

She slid out of his grasp and stood up, groaning at the burning feeling.

The pink haired girl limped to the bathroom, rinsed off with a two minute shower, put a pad on her underpants, dressed in a holey brown shirt and ripped up gray sweatpants, pulled on white/gray socks, and torn up brown shoes, limped back into the living room, prepared buttered toast and eggs for Subaki, then grabbed the small cup, and left the house.

After a few minutes of limping the pain started to subside and Sakura began walking normally again.

When Sakura arrived at her normal spot she saw Alisa sitting there, right next to a very attractive Raven haired man.

"Hi.." Sakura blushed.

"Hey Sakura! What happened last night?"

"He raped me again.."

"Oh My God I'M GUNNA KILL THAT BASTARD !"

Sakura had to grab Alisa's shoulders to calm her down. "I'm fine" She muttered.

Alisa blushed and sat down next to the mysterious man.

"Oh! This is Sasuke!"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh no no no! Sasuke's gay!"

"Bi..." Sasuke corrected her.

"He has a boyfriend!"

"Shut up..."

Sakura laughed. "What's his boyfriend's name?"

"Narutoooo !"

Sasuke turned red.

Just then Sasuke's cell phone started ringing.

"How much do you wanna bet that's Naruto?" Alisa laughed.

Sasuke answered his phone

"Hello? ... Oh, hi Naruto!... Mhmm... I'm with Alisa and her friend... What? ... Oh, are you ok..." Sasuke turned red "I'll be there in a few... Love you too" Sasuke hung up the phone. "I got to go, nice to meet you... Sakura is it?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too..." Sakura said, a little pissed.

"Bye Alisa." Sasuke said.

"Byeeeeeeeee Sasukeeeee ! Have fun fucking Naruto!" Alisa hugged Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed and waved as he ran off.

"So, that was Sasuke." Alisa smiled

"He's... Interesting"

"Yep, and really hot too!"

"yeah..." Sakura sighed

"I dated him once."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"No, i'm still a virgin." Alisa said proudly

"Your 16, and still a virgin?"

"Yup..."

"When do you turn 17 anyways?"

"June 28th"

"And it's December...?"

"Half a year to go!"

"Wow.." Sakura laughed, then abruptly stopped.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Subaki.. smelled you yesterday..."

"What..?"

"Like, your perfume, he smelled it..."

"And...?"

"He wants to meet you..."

"Ok."

"No, you can't meet him!"

"I want to. You always talk about how evil he is, i wanna meet him."

"He'll rape you."

"I know how to fight."

"But-"

"But nothing, i'm gunna meet him."

"He gets off work at 4 today"

"It's 10:30, hey, lets go get some lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm, but we have to go to my house first ok?"

"Why...?"

"You can't be in a resturaunt dressed as you are."

"True... But I don't have anything else..."

"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes ok? I'm going to change too."

"I've never been to your house before..."

"Well, we are gunna have to change that!"

Sakura laughed and nodded.

They walked to Alisa's house in silence, when they got there Sakura gaped in shock.

"DAMNNNNNNNN ! THAT'S FUCKING HUGE!"

Alisa laughed. "Yup."

"Wait... Your dad doesn't like poor people..."

"Wait, my dads not home!" Alisa smirked evilly.

Sakura laughed and walked inside with the brunette.

Alisa's room was huge. The bed was the size of double a king, and it had a canopy. The metal was black, the pillows were blue, purple, green, black, and white, the canopy purple. The sheet was black, the top sheet was purple, there was a thin white blanket on that, and a giant purple comforter sat on top of it all. The walls were white, the floor green, posters of all different colors covered the walls.

The brunette handed Sakura a pair of clothes and then showed the pink haired girl to the bathroom.

The bathroom was connected to Alisa's room and was very elegant; White and lilac with a chandelier.

"Take a shower while your at it!" Sakura heard Alisa's muffled yell.

The pink haired girl undressed and stepped into the huge bathtub, turning the handle. Hot water flowed out of the spout, it was so warm! Sakura sighed at the feel. She adjusted the temperature and pulled up the notch to send the water to the shower nozzle. After a moment water started spraying onto Sakura's abused skin.

Sakura grabbed the shampoo and poured some of the fruit smelling substance onto her hand. She spread it thoroughly through her hair. She grabbed a razor and shaved her pits and legs, they were pretty hairy because she hadnt had a razor in such a long time. Sakura then rinsed out the shampoo and slicked up her hair with conditioner. She took the big white soap and and rubbed some onto a washpuff. Using circular motions, the pink haired girl washed her body. After a few minutes sakura stood under the water and rinsed out the conditioner. She was amazed at the dirty brown water at the bottom of the tub.

Once out of the shower, Sakura turned on the hairdryer and sighed happily at the warm air. As soon as her hair was dry she brushed it and got all the tangles out. She grabbed her clothes and inspected them carefully. White and blue polka dot underwear, matching bra, Pink socks, Blue jeans, and an Emerald colored sweater.

She tugged on the almost too tight jeans and pretty green sweater. After she changed she felt weird in the strange clothes.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and stared at her brunette friend. Alisa and her damp hair had changed into dark blue jeans, purple sweater, and a long white coat. She wore black high heels on her feet. The blue eyed girl held out a pair of black flats to the green eyed girl.

"Did you take a shower too?"

"Mhmm, in my second bathroom."

"Lucky!"

Alisa giggled and blushed.

"Alisa, i swear, your too skinny! The jeans almost didn't fit!"

"But.. i weigh like one hundred pounds!"

"Ok, how tall are you?"

"Five, three"

"And how much do you weigh exactly?"

"One Hundred and Seven..."

"Well, your at a healthy weight..."

"Mhmmm," Alisa laughed.

"So, do i look alright?"

"Yup !"

Sakura blushed.

Alisa went to her dresser and pulled out a few cosmetics. She applied eyeliner to the top outer half of her eyelids, then she curled her eyelashes and put on mascara. The brunette powdered her face at a few spots, to make sure she looked blemish free.

"Now, Sakura, lets see what we can do about your face!"

Sakura's face was in poor condition, beaten up, dry, and covered with zits. Alisa took the girl into the bathroom and scrubbed her face completely clean, then applied lotion and moisturizer. then she dragged the pink haired girl back into the bedroom and covered Sakura's face with foundation. She then used liquid cover up and applied it generously to the girls' face. Then she powdered the places where you could still see bruises or pimples.

Alisa took the eyeliner stick and rimmed Sakura's eyes with it heavily.

"Doesn't that make me look like a slut?" The pink hair asked.

"Yup."

"Hey!"

Alisa laughed while darkening Sakura's eyelashes with mascara.

When the green eyed teen looked in the mirror she gasped in awe, she looked amazing!

The brunette laughed again while saying "I know, Imma beast!"

Alisa stood up and grabbed a pink coat from her closet, throwing it at Sakura.

"Put this on and lets get going, it's about 12 now."

Sakura thrust her arms through the coat and and zipped it up. Alisa's coat had four big buttons in a square on the bottom of it, the two buttons on the left were for a smaller size then if you buttoned the ones on the right. Alisa buttoned the ones on the left and walked over to Sakura.

"You ready?"

"Yep!"

The girls giggled and ran outside.

"Hey, in a few months i can drive by myself!" Alisa whined.

"I can drive. Subaki took me to get my drivers license so i could drive him around when we could afford a car. Plus, i'm turning 17 in like three months!"

"Ok, drive us there, i'll give you directions!"

"But, i don't have a car..."

"You can use one of mine!"

"You have more then one!" Sakura squealed in disbelief.

"Yep, One's black, one's purple, one's green, one blue, one silver, yellow, red, dark red, white, gold, teal, i even have a pink one."

"Daaaaaamn !"

"Yup! Lets take the... Mmmmn... silver one!"

"Okay!"

They laughed.

The girls got into the car and Sakura started up the engine.

"Garmen on" A strange random voice said.

Sakura jumped "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"My daddy doesn't want me getting lost."

"What's a garmen?"

"It's a navigation device, i just tell it the address of the place i wanna go and then i get directions to there."

"Hello Alisa"

"Hey Garmen!"

"Where would you like to go today?"

"It's voice activated, only i can work it."

"That's cool!"

"What was that Alisa? Where would you like to go?"

"Let's go to The Frawnshoir Ok?"

"The Frawnshoir?"

"Yup!"

"Searching for The Frawnshoir, Finding The Frawnshoir, Found The Frawnshoir, Finding directions to The Frawnshoir, Acquired directions to The Frawnshoir, Pull out of driveway and make a left after 3.2 miles."

"Alright, Thanks Garmen!"

"Any time Alisa."

After following the directions of the garmen the girls got to The Frawnshoir in 27 minutes.

They stepped out of the car, said farewell to the Garmen, Alisa grabbed her purse, and then they entered the resturaunt.

"Hello Mr. Kreiger!"

"Oh, Alisa! Please, just call me Charles!"

"Alright! So Charles, is there room for two more?"

"Sure, sure! Oh, who's your friend?"

"This is Sakura."

"Very lovely name!"

Mr. Charles Kreiger grabbed Alisa's hand and kissed it, then he did the same to Sakura.

"Madison!" Mr. Kreiger called. "Get out here!"

A very hyper, very anorexic looking, platinum blonde girl with very short flippy guy hair popped out of nowhere.

"HEY! I'M MADISON!" She squealed.

"Heyy, I'm Alisa!" said girl giggled.

"And I'm Sakura."

"YAAAAY!" Madison yelled.

Madison wore a short black dress, tight at the top, flowy and midthigh length at the bottom, It had tight black elbow length sleeves. She wore a white apron tied around her waist with a pocket with a notepad in it on her chest. She wore black combat boots that went to here knees, black eyeshadow, and black lipstick.

"Ok, so like lets go to your table now!" She was practically bouncing out of her shoes.

They followed the strange girl to a table. Just before they reached it a voice called out.

"Hey, Alisa!"

They all turned to look at a tall, built, attractive, silver haired man.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura whispered quietly so only Alisa could here.

"You like what you see?" The man smirked. "Yes, i heard you."

"OMG!KASKASHISENSEI! ILOVEYOU! YOURAMAZING! KAKASHISAKURA!" Then Madison dissapeared.

"Alright then..." Alisa was weirded out.

"Why don't you two ladies sit with me." Kakashi winked.

Alisa giggled and Sakura blushed, then they sat down on either side of Kakashi.

"So, Alisa, whos your friend?" The silver haired man turned to the green eyed girl, who in turn, blushed a very dark shade of red.

"I-I'm Sakura.." She mumbled quietly.

"Your beautiful Sakura." Kakashia smiled.

Madison popped out of nowhere.

"OMG EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SOADORABLE! ILOVEYOUKAKASHISENSEI! "

"O...k?" he said "Well...LET'S ORDER!"

"Are you buying?" Alisa asked, kidding.

Kakashi grabbed Alisa's chin and lifted her head gently. "If you pay me for it." He smirked.

The brunette blushed.

He lowered his face to hers, their lips almost touching, he then abruptly pulled away. "Just kidding." He chuckled.

Madison stared intently at Alisa. "IAMTRYINGTOKILLYOUWITHMYEYES!"

Alisa sunk down into the chair.

Kakashi chuckled again before saying "Don't be jealous Madison." he then winked at her and asked "Is there anything i can do for a free meal?"

Madison squealed and turned bright red.

"Kidding, kidding!" he smiled.

"DAMMIT!" She yelled.

He laughed darkly.

Madison then dissapeared, then reappeared with Chicken breast Sandwiches and Cokes.

"OMG! ISTALKYOU SO IKNOWWHATYOUWANTTOEAT!"

He chuckled and stood up, grabbing the food from Madison, his hand lingering agaist hers for longer then neccesary.

"Thanks Madison." He winked at her and sat back down.

"Sakura, are you gunna eat, or am i gunna have to feed it to you?" He smirked as she blushed. "With my mouth"

Madison squealed and collapsed to the ground.

Kakashi chuckled and took a big bite, half of it hanging out of his mouth. He leaned over Sakura, whose body sat dead still, red, and warm.

The silver haired man opened Sakura's mouth with two fingers, and shoved some of the food into it.

Madison stood up, squealed loudly, and fell down again.

Alisa blushed, Kakashi was just too hot!

He turned to the brunette, "Jealous are we?" He then rubbed her arm, then her side, then her thigh, causing her to turn pink.

Madison turned red, then jumped onto Kakashi's lap.

"ILOVEYOUKAKASHIIIII!" She squealed and ruffled his hair.

He chuckled.

"Madison!"

They all turned to look at Mr. Kreiger.

"I told you to stop jumping all our customers!"

She laughed freakishly and stood up.

"Get into the kitchen! We need some help with the dishes! I am so sorry sir, your food is on the house!"

"Oh, thank you so much, but, i am paying for these ladies' food too."

**"Their **food too!" Charles laughed, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Thank you so much Mr. Kreiger!"

"Oh, it's no problem Mr. Hatake! Anything to make up for my waitress' rude behaivour!"

With that Charles left to allow them to eat their food in peace.

"So, what's up Kakashi? It's been a while since i last saw you!"

"Ooh, I've just been reading my favorite book!"

"You never let me see that!" Alisa whined.

"You were never 18! And you still aren't!" Kakashi explained.

"You have to be 18 to read it...?" Sakura said, nervously.

"Yeah, it's about sex." Alisa said.

"Oh wow. That figures."

"Why?" Kakashi asked innocently, feeling up Sakura.

"It does figure, because kakashi is a perv !"

"I'm a pervert?" Kakashi asked, turning to alisa, placing his hand on her chest. "Why in the world would you say that?" He squeezed lightly.

Suddenly Sakura remembered that night. She went pale.

**Flashback**

_"No! Subaki! Please no!"_

_Subaki pulled off her rags and threw them onto the floor._

_"Oh god NOO !"_

_He stripped off his shirt and pants, then put a condom onto his hardened member._

_"You ready, you little slut."_

_"Noo! Stop!"_

_Subaki slapped Sakura, she pushed him away. She was then forced down again._

_He positioned himself at Sakura's abused entrance, and rammed inside the girl, causing Sakura to scream in pain._

_"Gahhh ! NOOOOOO! Eeeeeeeeeeeh STOOOP!" She screamed, begging for the agony to subside._

_Subaki slammed in, pulled out, slammed in, pulled out. He moaned and grunted at Sakura's tightness. "So warm, so wet. Your wet for me you little whore. Oh, your such a slut. Your my little slut aren't you, OhhOhhhhhhh ! God, you feel so good, mmm, take that you bitch!" he thrust in and grabbed her breasts, squeezing harshly._

_Sakura cried, tears falling down her face._

_"Mm, mmmn" He grunted "Oooh, Oooh you little mmmn, ooooh!" Then he came inside the girl. Subaki slumped on top of her, panting._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura stood up and ran out of the resturaunt.

Kakashi jumped up, but Alisa grabbed his arm. She knew why Sakura left, she knew what that reminded her of.

"Let her be. She needs some time."

"What'd i do wrong?"

"Nothing, It's ok..."

"Wanna make out?"

"What the hell!"

They then proceeded to make out.

Madison popped out of nowhere. "! KAKASHISAKURA! KAKASHIMADISON! KAKASHI CAN I BE YOUR MAID!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't be Jealous Madison!"

Madison jumped on Kakashi again and the kissed him squarely on the lips.

"ILOVEYOUUUU! CANIBEYOURMAID/ASSISTANT/FUCKBUDDY/WIFEEEEEE!"

"Now now Madison, no need to be hasty."

"Well, i'm gunna get out of here..." Alisa said quietly. "See you around Kakashi. Madison, can i get a doggy bag?"

She then dissapeared.

kakashi stood up and helped Alisa get her coat on. he kissed her on the lips and when Madison came back he asked for another doggy bag, he was leaving too.

Alisa waved and walked out of the resturaunt.

"SAKURA? WHERE ARE YOU?"

**In the resturaunt:**

"Here'syourdoggybagKakashi!" Madison smiled.

Kakashi placed his food in the container and stood up. "Bye Madison!" He then pecked her on the cheek. Madison grabbed the sides of his face and stuck her tongue down Kakashi's throat. She wouldn't let go.

"MADISON!" Mr. Kreiger yelled angrily.

"Sorry!" Madison frowned, pulling away.

Kakashi smiled, waved, and exited the resturaunt.

**Back to Alisa and Sakura:**

Alisa kneeled down and frowned at the girl curled up in a ball on the cement and snow.

"Sakura, it's ok."

Sakura nodded, wiped her tears and sat up.

"Sorry i left..."

"It's ok, i got your food in a doggy bag..."

"And kakashi?"

"He left too.."

"He's hot..."

"I know right!" Alisa squealed and pulled Sakura to her feet. "It's ok!"

Sakura winced, but laughed.

They walked to the car and got in.

The girls chatted in the car about random topics, and ate food at the red lights.

Then Alisa's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? ... Oh... Hey daddy... Yeah...I had lunch at the Frawnshoir... yeah ... kakashi... yeah, it was great... no, no we're not! ... yeah but, not like that... daddy... no... i know... oh... really? ... i'm sorry... yeah... i can do it later... ok... oh... yeah ... my friend ... she can drive... yeah, legally... daddy!... dont worry ... -nervous laugh- ... ok... i love you too...ok... see you later...no... not yet... i dunno ... 8? maybe 9?... i dunno... ok... love you... bye daddy..."

And Alisa hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Overprotective parents."

"I wouldn't know..."

"I'm sorry..." Alisa said quietly.

"Don't worry about it..."

"So, that Madison girl..."

"SHE WAS A FREAK!" Sakura screamed

Alisa laughed.

"I liked her!" The brunette smiled.

"You would!" Sakura said accusedly, laughing.

"Yup!"

"So, what time is it?"

"Uhm..." Alisa pulled her phone back out. "2:37"

"Wow... time passed by quickly!"

"Kakashi does that."

They both laughed.

"Arriving at Alisa's House in 3.2 Miles."

"Thanks Garmen!" Alisa giggled.

Back in Alisa's room the two girls gossiped about boys, friends, and mainly, Kakashi!

Sakura then started warning Alisa about Subaki, what to look out for, what to not do, what to avoid. Alisa began to become nervous.

"Just be careful okay?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I'll try..." Alisa smiled nervously.

"What time is it?"

"4: 12..."

"Let's leave, he'll be home at 4:30."

"Okay..."

They stood up, sprayed themselves with perfume, and got ready to walk.

They started running once the clock hit 4:20.

It was 4:26 when they arrived.

Subaki was already home...

SHIT!

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, Cliffy? ;) Lmfao. Not Really. I Tried Though. Soo. xD**


	3. Upsetting Ch 3 & Alternate Happy Ch 3

**A/N: Alisa: Well, This Is Embarassing... -Scratches Back Of Head- Hehe... How Long Has It Been Now..? Hehehe... **

**-Mob Of Angry Fanfictioners Approach-**

**Alisa: Wait, Wait! No! I Was Just. Discouraged! **

**-Fanfictioners hold Up Pitchforks-**

**Alisa: Please, No! I Won't Do It Again! T.T**

**Fanfictioners: EXPLAIN.**

**Alisa: You See, I Had Chapter Three Allll Written Out, Riiight?**

**Fanfictioners: THEN _WHERE_ IS IT?**

**Alisa: You See.. Hehe.. I Thought I Posted It.. So I Deleted The Document On My Documents Manager Thing... Then I Realized I Never Uploaded It.. And I Got Very Discouraged... And I Just. Stopped...**

**Fanfictioners: Welll, Why Have You Come Back?**

**Alisa: Oh, This Is A Great Story. I Was Sleeping This Morning. And I Woke Up At 9:42. Then I Thought. 'WOAH. What If THIS Happened In My KakaSaku Fic?' Cause I Had a Great Idea. But It Would Have to Happen In Later Chapters. So I Was Like 'DAMN. I Have To Get There Then!' So, I'm Planning To Use My Long Weekend To Write A Few Chapters For This Story.(:**

**Fanfictioners: You BETTER. We MISSED You! T.T**

**Alisa: I'm So Sorry! **

**-Insert Teary Love Scene Here-**

* * *

**A/N: Here Is Chapter 3, The Upsetting, More Believable Version. Lmfao.**

**Disclaimer: TT . TT Do You Know Who Owns Naruto? Not Me... T.T Masashi Kishimoto, A SUPERR GENUISS! :DD**

**Random Sheit Before I Continue?: I'm Glad I Learned From My Other Story How To Learn From Flamers, And Not Get Discouraged By Them. But of course, It's kind of sad when a flamer won't leave their name. I mean, if you're brave enough to show your opinion, then why not tell who's opinion it is? It makes you seem scared.**

**I Guess You Like Hurting Me**

**Alternate Chapter 3**

"FUCK. He's already home!"

"I thought he came home later..." Alisa muttered.

"I thought so too.. Must've gotten off early."

"Well..."

There two teens slowly walked up the steps onto the porch of the trailor park home.

"Remember.. Don't piss him off.." Sakura mumbled.

"I'll try..."

Then the front door opened and a very nice looking Subaki smiled at them, almost warmly.

"Hello, you must be Sakura's friend." the man stated in a gruff, baritone voice.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Alisa."

"Subaki." He nodded as he grabbed the girl's hand and shook gently.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the obvious changed in his behavior and outfit. His normally greasy hair was clean and neatly combed. His face had been scrubbed, removing any traces of dirt. His chin was shaved, there was no stubble. He looked presentable in his dark blue jeans, purple dress shirt, and tie, the outfit obviously stolen. Subaki had big, broud shoulders, he was tall and well-built. If Alisa didn't know the dark side of him, he wouldn't have appeared half-bad.

"Well, come on in!" He smiled, ushering the girls in. "You two look lovely." The dark brown haired man noted.

"Thank you." Alisa smiled plesantly.

Sakura knew Subaki was up to something. Why did he look so nice? Why was he acting so polite?

The pinkette's jaw dropped when she saw inside her home, it had been totally rearranged and dusted and cleaned. There was a taped-together puzzle hanging on the wall. It looked homey, lit dimly by the lamps scattered about the room. And then the smell.. Something was cooking, it smelled amazing. It was steak, the meat she had bought yesterday at the store.

She glanced at the bed, which had been made, the table had a white linen tablecloth placed on it, and there were candles on the table.

What the fuck? She wondered.

"Are you staying for dinner?" He asked, kindly.

"Why not." The brunette girl smiled.

"Sakura, I'm not very good at cooking, could you please work on the steak?"

"Of course, Subaki." The pinkette replied quietly, as she stood and left the room. She eyed Subaki and Alisa carefully as she tended to the steaks, she watched them converse. What was going on?

* * *

"Thank you so much for having me over. I had a lovely time." The brunette smiled as she walked out of the house.

"Oh, do come over whenever you would like." Subaki grinned. "I'll make sure Sakura returns these clothes to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Sakura!"

"Bye Alisa!" The pinkette responded. She had oh-so-wanted the girl's visit to last longer, but it was about six, and she had wanted to get home before dark.

When Subaki shut the door she examined him once more.

"So, did you like my show?" He smirked.

"Show..?"

"You know I was just playing, right?"

"I figured as much."

"So, Sakura, how about, if we want to keep these clothes nice and clean for Alisa, how about we take them off?" Subaki had an evil glint in his eye.

"No, I'd like to keep them on.."

This response angered Subaki, shown as he shoved her against a wall, ripping the sweater off of her.

"Stop!" She screamed, as she was punched square in the nose, "Stop, Let Go Of Me!"

He pulled off all of her clothes and shoved her to the floor with a loud bang.

"Gahhhh!" She screamed loudly.

"Sakura, you're so hot!" He mumbled as he shoved himself inside the girl.

"Subaki Stop Stop STOP!"

"Mmmmm! How are you always so tight?" He smiled as he thrusted harder, faster, deeper.

Sakura kept screaming loudly as Subaki released himself into her, then started again. When her voice became hoarse from all the yelling she stopped trying to get away, and she let her mind take her to another place, where she was happy. She counted the seconds, then the minutes. Then finally he finished with a grunt, and pulled out of her. He got up and walked away to the bathroom, and she curled up in a ball and cried.

A knock on the door broke her trance. She stood up slowly and walked with a limp, to where the sound came from, and she looked out of the peep-hole.

When she saw a silver haired her emerald orbs widened.

"Sakura!" the voice shouted, muffled from the door. "Sakura open the door."

After a moment the door flew open, catching Sakura off gaurd.

"Oh god.. Sakura.."

"Kakashi!" She hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you and Alisa here. Then I heard you screaming."

"Leave! Before he finds you!"

"Leave?" He laughed mockingly.

"Yes! Go!"

"Sakura, who's there?" Subaki called.

After a moment of no response the brunette sauntered out of the bathroom clad in only his jeans.

"Who's that?" He demanded in disgust.

"I'm Kakashi. Who are you?"

"Subaki."

"You raped Sakura?"

"No."

"You liar!" the pinkette added into the conversation, earning her a smack in the face.

"Don't touch Sakura!" Kakasi shouted, pushing the bigger man into the wall.

"You shut the fuck up!"

"Sakura go outside!" the silver haired man shouted and he was put in a headlock. "GO!"

The pinkette complied immediately, grabbing the blanket off of the bed and running out onto the porch. She twitched every time she heard a crash or a scream of pain. She wanted to run back in and watch so badly.

Then the loud noises stopped, and a worn out Kakashi opened the front door, with a bloody nose. The older man stuck out his hand and pulled the girl into him, hugging her tightly. She cringed at the touch at first, but relaxed.

"Shhh.. It's okay now, I'm here." He mumbled, rubbing circles into her back.

When the girl was finally calmed down he brought her into the house, she stared wide eyed at the unconcious and badly injured man on the floor.

Kakashi pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police, speaking with them shortly.

"What's going to happen now?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Subaki's going to jail. We're going to see if I can talk Alisa's father into adopting you. Alright?"

Sakura nodded.

The rest of the night was a blur, as the police arrived, cuffed Subaki, questioned Kakashi and Sakura, then they took the brunette away, and Kakashi promised to look after the girl. They said Subaki would never harm Sakura again, and all the legal stuff and court would come in later. They said their farewells as the silver-haired man waved them away.

"Why don't I help you pack up your things, and you can stay with me for a while, while I convince Alisa's father to adopt you. Then she can be your legal sister. I'll take care of all this legal stuff, and I'll try to talk them out of actually making you go to court, all right?"

Sakura grinned, a real grin, and nodded.

He held her hand through it all, when she packed her things, when she walked to his car, the drive to his house, he stayed with her, she knew she was safe from any danger.

And it felt nice.

**A/N: Well, There You Are, Chapter 3, The Upsetting Version. Aha. xD**

* * *

**A/N: Anddd Here's Chapter Three, The Less Believable, Happy, Miraculous Version.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naturo...T.T**

**Warning: This Chapter May Disgust A Few Of You. Maybe All. I Don't Know. But I'll Make up For It. I Promise.(:**

**Random Sheit Before I Continue?: I'm Writing Another Fanfiction Too, It's Called _It's A Date. _I Understand It Has Choji/Ino As The Main Pairing, But There's Also Some Kaka/Saku Involved, You Should Definitely Read It If You're Yearning For Some Lemon, They're Not Detailed, And It's Only Mentions So Far, But There Is Some Real Cute Parts Between The Two.(: But It's A Really Good Story, I Highly Reccomend Reading It. By The Way, If You Do Decide To, Don't Judge The First 2-3 chapters, I Wrote Them Back In 'o9 and I Wasn't That Amazing A Writer Back Then, Let's Just Say. Aha.**

**I Guess You Like Hurting Me.**

**The Long Awaited Chapter 3.**

"FUCK. He's already home!"

"I thought he came home later..." Alisa muttered.

"I thought so too.. Must've gotten off early."

"Well..."

There two teens slowly walked up the steps onto the porch of the trailor park home.

"Remember.. Don't piss him off.." Sakura mumbled.

"I'll try..."

Then the front door opened and a very nice looking Subaki smiled at them, almost warmly.

"Hello, you must be Sakura's friend." the man stated in a gruff, baritone voice.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Alisa."

"Subaki." He nodded as he grabbed the girl's hand and shook gently.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the obvious changed in his behavior and outfit. His normally greasy hair was clean and neatly combed. His face had been scrubbed, removing any traces of dirt. His chin was shaved, there was no stubble. He looked presentable in his dark blue jeans, purple dress shirt, and tie, the outfit obviously stolen. Subaki had big, broud shoulders, he was tall and well-built. If Alisa didn't know the dark side of him, he wouldn't have appeared half-bad.

"Well, come on in!" He smiled, ushering the girls in. "You two look lovely." The dark brown haired man noted.

"Thank you." Alisa smiled plesantly.

Sakura knew Subaki was up to something. Why did he look so nice? Why was he acting so polite?

The pinkette's jaw dropped when she saw inside her home, it had been totally rearranged and dusted and cleaned. There was a taped-together puzzle hanging on the wall. It looked homey, lit dimly by the lamps scattered about the room. And then the smell.. Something was cooking, it smelled amazing. It was steak, the meat she had bought yesterday at the store.

She glanced at the bed, which had been made, the table had a white linen tablecloth placed on it, and there were candles on the table.

What the fuck? She wondered.

"Are you staying for dinner?" He asked, kindly.

"Why not." The brunette girl smiled.

"Sakura, I'm not very good at cooking, could you please work on the steak?"

"Of course, Subaki." The pinkette replied quietly, as she stood and left the room. She eyed Subaki and Alisa carefully as she tended to the steaks, she watched them converse. What was going on?

* * *

"Thank you so much for having me over. I had a lovely time." The brunette smiled as she walked out of the house.

"Oh, do come over whenever you would like." Subaki grinned. "I'll make sure Sakura returns these clothes to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Sakura!"

"Bye Alisa!" The pinkette responded. She had oh-so-wanted the girl's visit to last longer, but it was about six, and she had wanted to get home before dark.

When Subaki shut the door she examined him once more.

"Nice seeing me sober for a change?" He winked. "You're so much prettier when I can actually see straight." He laughed whole-heartedly.

"Hmm. You shouldn't drink." Sakura muttered.

"I agree." He nodded. "I'm going to take a shower, could you please clean the table and do the dishes?"

"Sure." The pinkette smiled timidly. She then walked into the kitchen to undirt-ify the room. She slowly put the now clean dishes away, disbelieving what had happened prior to that moment. Now that she thought about it, he was always drunk when he hurt her. Then the next day she was always gone before he could wake up. Then he came back home drunk again. He was very kind when he was sober. He was nice, and he looked handsome.

She went to the lumpy couch, sitting down on her calves. She closed her eyes and daydreamed until she felt movement next to her, indicating that Subaki had sat down.

"What are you thinking about, Sakura?"

"You. You're so different."

"In a good way?" Subaki questioned, his expression stated that he cared about the answer.

"Yes." The pinkette responded.

"I'm glad. I like being liked."

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, do you hate me..?" He asked seriously, in the same manner as before, eagerly awaiting her response. "I've always wondered if you hated me for what I do."

"I hate what you do to me, I hate how you act, I hate the choices you make, But I can't brign myself to hate you as a person, especially now that I know you can be like this. In the back of my mind I know i've come to love you, as a father."

"Sakura. Thank you. I apologize for all the shit that I've put you through. I've never told you this, but I'm clinically addicted to sex. I've been diagnosed as a sex addict. And if you add alcohol to that, then you mihgt understand why I do what I've always done to you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Like I said, I can't think straight when I'm drunk off my ass. And the fact that no matter where I am, or what I'm doing, I want to be in _something,_ I want to hear my name being screamed, I can't ever shake the desires I have for things like that."

Sakura couldn't help the mental images that appeared in ehr mind, and she couldn't hide the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"I can't control myself." He continued. "I need help."

The pinkette noticed how lost he looked, she scooted closer to her parental gaurdian.

"Sakura, don't do that. You're turning me on."

She closed her eyes and kept doing what she knew was wrong, trailing her fingers down his chest. The bulge in his pants now obvious.

"Do you really want this?" He asked. "Are you sure?"

The girl nodded and proceded to leave butterfly kissed along his jawline.

This man was different from Subaki, this man wasn't him. This guy was so cute, and affectionate. He was so lost and helpless. He couldn't be the evil rapist that came home every night.

Soon she found herself naked in the bed, tangled in the sheets, her head thrown back as she screamed Subaki's name. His head was down at her crotch, lapping eagerly at her love juices.

This was so wrong. She needed to stop. But he was making her feel so good.

He trailed his way up her stomach, licking her nipples, now taut with desire.

Sakura knew that somewhere in her mind, the things she did with Subaki could turn her on if she wanted. She always knew somewhere in her mind she liked it. But the bad overtook the good and she cried anyway.

She opened her emerald orbs, staring at the closed eyes of Subaki as her prodded her mouth with his tongue, and her hole with his fingers. She moaned as he entered her. She screamed as her thrusted. She liked it. She couldn't deny this as he came into her. She threw her head back, and clenched her toes, and covered with sweat, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

When the pinkette awoke she was shocked to smell bagon and eggs. She glanced over at Subaki, humming as he cooked.

"Sakura, you're awake! Go on, take a shower, breakfast will be finished when you get out." He winked at the dazed girl on the bed.

She stood up, very tired, very naked, and walked bare-butt to the bathroom. The stepped into the tub and turned the handle. Surprisingly, semi-warm water sprayed out of the shower nozzle.

When her cleansing was finished, she took a towel, wrapped it around herself, and sauntered back into the main room of the trailor. The smell of the delicious food was intoxicating.

"Come here, love, don't bother getting clothes just yet, breakfast is all ready."

The teen shrugged and wandered over to the kitchen table, staring openly at the jelly toast, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and bacon.

"Dig in!" He smiled.

"Where did you get all this food?" She asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, I make a lot of money. If I put it to good use, we could have a house, and a car, and nice clothes."

"I see." Sakura was overwhelmed by the scent, and she sat down and ate eagerly.

Subaki didn't touch his food at first, just watching how happy the teen was to eat. After a minute of observing her, he decided to chow down. They made light conversation the whole time.

When breakfast was almost finished, Sakura realized she had gotten jelly on the towel, and every time she reached over to grab her fork she would get some on her arm.

"Just drop the towel, it's fine."

The pinkette awkwardly removed the soiled peice of cloth and dropped it to the floor. She was sitting there naked as she finished eating, it was strange.

Finally her plate was empty and she went to stand up but subaki asked her pleasantly to sit back down, then he explained her would clear the table. She watching him walk bakc and forth, putting things away, noting at the jeans he was wearing, and the black shirt that was a little too small, leaving his muscles well defined. She watched his ass wiggle as he washed the dishes, and the way his back moved when he reached up to put the dishes away in the higher cabinets.

She shouldn't think he was hot.

But she did.

And when he reached over her to grab the jelly that he forgot, and his abs rested slightly on her shoulder, and when some of the jelly dripped right onto her breast, and when he smirked and leaned down to lick it off, she couldn't help but get horny. She couldn't help the liquid that seeped from her, onto the wooden chair, leaving a wet spot.

"Looks like you're as bad as me Sakura." He smirked when he saw the juices running down her legs. "Damn, you're so wet." He crouched down and opened her thighs widely, so that each calf was on either side of the chair legs.

He started by lapping up all the fluid, starting from her knees ending right below her stomach, right where her legs met. He stuck his tongue inside of her when she was clean, and sucked noisily, embarassing her by how wet she had become.

"Mmmmm.." He moaned, liking the taste.

He ate her out until he had her orgasming and screaming to be fucked, then he undid his belt and dropped his jeans to his ankles. Since he had already probed her with his tongue he slipped inside with ease.

She latched her legs around his waist, and threw her around around her neck, he pulled her up onto him and fucked her into the wall.

He thrusted harder and harder, she screamed louder and louder, then he finally dropped his load into her hole. He dropped her back onto the chair, and laughed as he watched his own cum seep out of her hole.

"Sakura, I have to go to work. But before I go, I want to tell you this, when I get home. I don't want you here. I want you gone. I have problems. I don't want you to get attatched to me like this. Just get out of this shit hole. I have suit cases in the back room. I think I'm going to turn myself in, here's my cell phone number. When I get home, nobody should be able to tell you were ever here. Bye, I'm leaving. I love you."

The pinkette stared wide-eyed at his sudden change of heart.

He really needed to stay sober more often..

"I love you too.." she had just managed to mutter before he shut the door.

As soon as he was out of sight she rinsed off, put some clothes on, then ran to her normal spot, looking for the brunette. But the girl wasn't there.

Sakura sighed, defeated, when she heard a silky smooth voice from behind her.

"Sakura. What are you doing out in the cold? What are you wearing?"

The pinkette's jaw dropped as she turned around to face Kakashi.

"Oh Uhm Well Uh You See Uh.." She stuttered horribly.

After a moment of his questioning look, she finally broke down and told him everything, from her parents dying, to this morning when he told her to leave. Kakashi was pissed, obviously, you could see it in his expression, but he controlled himself.

"Why don't I help you pack up your things, and you can stay with me, while I convince Alisa's father to adopt you. Then she can be your legal sister."

Sakura grinned, a real grin.

He held her hand through it all, when she walked home, when she packed her things, when she walked back to his house, he stayed with her, she knew she was safe from any danger.

And it felt nice.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, please don't hate me for the Suba/Saku Sex Scenes. I had to add that in there. But she's better now, she's happy. she'll be fine.**

**I'm not going to, but how much would you hate me if i just ended the story right there? xDDDD Lmfao. Please Review, And Again, I Apologize For The Delay.):**


	4. Lets Meet Kakashi's Maids and Alan!

**A/N: Well, Yooo? (: GUESS WHAT! There's a Blizzard.. :3 I Haven't Had School Cause It's Real Bad Outside. xDD. There Was This Guy, He Attempted To Drive Into My Neighbor's Driveway, But He Got Stuck When The Car Was Halfway In. xDDD He Was Partially Out In The Road. He Had To Get Out And Go Shovel His Way In. It Was Hilarious. xDDDDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. What? I've Run Out Of Funny Things To Say. xD.**

**Random Sheit Before I Continue? I'm Watching 'Mystery Diagnosis' About An Old Lady Who Craves Pickles. Just Sayin'. xDD.**

**And Also, 'Dana' Is Pronounced Like 'Day-Nuh'**

**I Guess You Like Hurting Me, Chapter Four.**

Sakura awoke feeling happy and refreshed. She smiled and stretched her arms above her head before standing up and walking to the window. She looked outside and finally took in the beauty of the snow, knowing that she didn't have to go out in the cold and beg for money that morning.

Kakashi's house, well, mansion, was beautiful. The walls in the particular room she was in were a light pink, the floor was a dark brown wood, and there were big windows all over. The white curtains let in a lot of light. The bed had a black wooden frame, a fluffy mattress, and white, red, and pink pillows, sheets, and blankets.

It was lovely.

She stretched her thin limbs again and bent to crack her back. The pinkette slowly walked out of the room, wearing just a long white nightgown that Kakashi had lent her. He had promised to take her clothes shopping the next day.

She was greeted by a smiling maid.

"Hello Sakura, good morning." She bowed.

"Hi." The emerald eyed girl responded politely.

"Kakashi left first thing this morning, I'm not sure why. He'll be back this afternoon. Dana was asked to take you shopping, uhm, if that's alright."

"Okay. That's fine uhm.."

"Karlie." The black haired maid supplied, her silver eyes shining.

"Karlie." Sakura smiled.

"Come with me, I'll show you to the bathroom. You can get ready and I'll go prepare breakfast."

"Thanks." The pinkette grinned.

Sakura watched Karlie walk, slowly and gracefully. She glanced at all the other maids walking around in the same manner. She started to feeling uncomfortable with her rude stomping, and attempted to copy Karlie, pulling her shoulders back and keeping her head high.

The pinkette was paying so much attention to her stride that she didn't notice Karlie had halted, causing her to crash right into the pale maid, sending them both to the floor, knocking Karlie into a small table, the vase on top spiralling downward.

"Woah!" A brunette with a pixie haircut called as she slid along the floor, catching the obviously expensive pot. "Safe!"

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried, pulling Karlie to her feet.

"As long as the vase is okay." Both heads turned to the laughing girl, she had intense muddy brown eyes eyes and an almost skanky hot pink maid outfit.

"Wow!" The brunette laughed, throwing her head back. "God you scared me!"

"Nice catch." Karlie smiled briefly.

"Riiight?" She smirked. "I'm Dana." The brunette mentioned to Sakura.

"Oh. Hi." The pinkette nodded.

"Dana!" A smaller voice yelled. "Dana!"

"Coming Star! I gotta go. Bye Sakura, bye Karlie." She winked at the shy maid and ran down the hall.

"Star?" The green eyed girl asked as soon as the loud girl was gone.

"Her sister." Karlie explained, flushed.

Sakura noted the blush and started towards the bathroom.

"How do I find the kitchen?" She questioned.

"Uhh. I'll draw a map?" The black haired girl whispered as she pulled a piece of paper out of her dress. "Breakfast will be done soon!" She called as Sakura shut the bathroom door.

The pinkette grinned as soon as she saw the extravagant room. The walls were a deep brown, the floor was stone tile. Everything was chocolate, red, and orange colored. It reminded her of mountains. The counter top and all three sinks were black. She also noticed a folded pile of clothes on the floor, probably what she was supposed to wear.

She quickly removed the nightgown and her underclothes. She was about to step in the giant tub, when she spotted the dark brown toilet, causing her to gain the sudden realization that she had to go. She sat down on the squishy seat and relieved herself, then cleaned up, and turned on the faucet in the tub. Just the size of it begged for a bath, so she pushed the thin plug into the drain and waited until the water was at a higher level.

Sakura poured some of the scented soap into the spraying water, she couldn't resist, and instantly the aroma of Jasmine flooded her senses.

When the bath was filled, she turned off the faucet and disappeared into the mound of bubbles. She stayed underwater for a minute or two, letting her muscles relax and her hair get wet. the pinkette popped back out of the water, taking a deep breath as she rubbed the bubbles off her face.

She reached for the shampoo and lathered up her hair, noting that it smelled of flowers and cuccumbers. She continued washing as the scent of jasmine dispersed, letting her smell breakfast cooking.

* * *

"But I want to!"

"No Star, you have stuff to do." Dana replied sternly.

"If I finish it can I go?"

"Fine. But only if you finish _everything_."

"I will! I promise!" The skinny 13 year old closed her strangely pink colored eyes and ran off, her bright red locks flying behind her.

Dana sighed and slumped into a chair.

Karlie turned away from the skillet she was currently cooking at and smiled at the brunette.

"Shut up!" The chocolate eyed girl called, grinning.

"You're so easy on her." The silver orbed girl whispered, focusing back on breakfast.

"I have to be. I love her to death."

"I know." Karlie said softly.

* * *

"Wow!" Sakura cried, looking at all the make up in the drawer. She stood draped in a towel, pulling out all sorts of colored tubes and blush brushes. She stopped and reached down on the floor, picking up her outfit. She pulled on the underclothes, the light blue jeans, the long pink tank top, and the white v-neck tee shirt, some of the pink showing from the low cut.

After brushing her wet hair, and applying foundation, cover up, eye liner, and mascara she opened the door, grabbed the map placed carefully on the floor, and walked barefoot to the kitchen.

"You look better." Dana taunted.

Sakura blushed.

"She's teasing." Karlie smiled, "Sit down."

The pinkette complied and sat down at the head of the big white table set for five.

Then a girl with long blood red hair and magenta eyes, and a shorter girl with medium length dark blue hair and light blue eyes came storming into the room.

"Dana we finished all of our chores! Can we go!" The redhead smiled.

"Come sit." The brunette responded. "Introduce yourselves to Sakura."

"Oh! Hi! I'm Star, and this is my best friend Luna!"

"Star's my little sister, as you know."

"Hi Star, hi Luna." Sakura mumbled as she watched the girls sit down.

Karlie put all the delicious food at the table and then sat down next to Dana.

"You don't look alike at all." The pinkette noted.

"Different mothers." Star responded quietly. "My mother had Blonde hair and pink eyes like mine, and my father had blue eyes and red hair like mine. Dana's mother had brown hair and brown eyes. We both have dad's personality. Dana's 17. Her mother..." She trailed off.

"Gabby became abusive when she lost her job and turned to alcohol when I was two. Dad lived with it for a while but he got a divorce when she killed our cat and almost shot me days before my third birthday." Dana Started

"He got full custody and she went to prison for illegally having a gun and for the murder of Star, the three month old kitten. Daddy loved that cat so much.

"When he met Becka it was love at first sight, you could say. She was beautiful, like an angel. I loved her too. She got pregnant two months before I turned four, and she had a little baby girl. She had promised to name her Star, after our kitten, if it was a girl. I was really protective of her because of her name." Dana turned to smile at Star.

"Robert, our dad, and Becka were very good parents. They were friends with Angela and Kevin, who had a daughter Star's age. She was born when Star was only a few months old. They decided to name her Luna, meaning moon, because the moon and the stars shared the same sky, they were always together, and they wanted their daughters to be best friends.

"When Robert and Becka were murdered... by a few slum life scum bags paid by Gabby...when I was 11 and Star was 7, Angela and Kevin took care of us, seeing as they were our god parents. When they were killed just three years later, I took it upon myself to care for these two." She grinned at Luna and Star.

"We were out in the streets like you for a few months. I was so irresponsible, so it was really hard, I was only 14. I met Karlie at the store. She was wearing an indigo maid's outfit, she looked so pretty. I went up to her and talked to her, and found out that she was my age.

"When she found out that I was homeless she took me to Kakashi's mansion and he took all of us in as maids, but he had Luna and Star finish schooling first, he wanted to make sure they knew how to read and write properly. They actually began working a few months ago.

"He was really good to us and he treats us like we're his daughters."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Sakura responded quietly.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." Dana smiled softly. "Now eat your food before it's cold!" Her upset emotion terminated.

The pinkette grinned before shoving some of the delicious food in her mouth.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Kakashi. A beggar on the streets?"

"She was abused, it wasn't her fault."

"Why don't you just make her a maid like the rest of those homeless kids you find?"

"She wouldn't be satisfied with that."

"Well, why me? Why did you take her to me?"

"Because Alisa's her best friend."

"I told Alisa not to fool around with those kinds of people."

"And you know she wouldn't comply willingly."

"I suppose.." Alan sighed as he put his face in one hand, "But adopting a beggar?"

"She wouldn't be a beggar anymore."

"Gahh! I already have too much on my plate with Alisa, and then paying for Samara's college, I just don't know."

"I'll help you with any financial issues you may have."

"You really want me to do this?"

"Yes."

Alan paused.

"I want to meet her first." The brunette said gruffly as he stood up and walked out of the room."

"Perfect." Kakashi smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well, That's Chapter 4. (; **

**There will be some explanations either next chapter or the 6th.**

**Please review(:**


	5. Tokyo Mall Konaha Division

**A/N: Hey(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... T.T**

**Random Sheit Before I Continue?: I am wearing pajamas. They are very co****mfortable. In the scenes ahead, I will be wearing these pajamas. :DD**

**I Guess You Like Hurting Me**

**Chapter Five.**

"Welcome to Tokyo Mall, Konaha Division!" Dana squealed.

"This is where everybody cool goes to buy their clothes!" Star added.

"Come on!" Luna cried, grabbing Sakura's arm.

They ran through the mall to a particularly large store, the curly letters on the top spelt out 'Kute!'.

"This is where the teenage girls love to shop." Dana explained.

"Oh, okay. Let's go in." The pinkette smiled.

They walked into the crowded store and over to a section labeled 'Jeanz' in those same letters.

"I'm going to guess you're around a four." The brunette noted after glancing Sakura up and down.

"Okay..." She nodded, havig no idea what four meant.

"Four is a jean size. It starts at zero for those anorexic twigs, and it goes up really high, for all the fat people." Luna explained.

"What's the highest it goes up to?"

"I don't know. But probably like 30 or something."

"Wow that's really big. How come I don't see any 30s here?"

"Because most teenage girls don't wear size 30 jeans, it only goes up to 18 I think."

"Is 18 really big?"

"Well kind of. I mean like 8 and below is skinny, like 9 to 14 is average. 15 to like 20 is chubby, and any higher is fat, in my opinion." The bluenette smiled.

"Oh, okay. So I'm in the skinny section?"

"Yup. Luna and Star are size three petite, with your legs you'd be regular. I'm a six, and Karlie is a five." Dana said, glancing at the jeans all the girls had chanegd into before they left.

"Okay. What kind of jeans? I see flare, boot cut, skinny-"

"Well, just try them on, see what kind you like best." The brunette replied.

"Wow they're really expensive! 40 dollars each?"

"Kakashi gave us $1000 to spend on you." Star responded, unfazed.

"So that means, is we buy 7 pairs, one for each day of the week, we should still have about... 700 dollars for everything else. They tax clothes, so that's about how much we'll have left." Luna calculated.

"Okay. What else do I need?"

"Shirts, jackets, shoes, underclothes, a coat. I'd say we buy about 20 shirts, t-shirts run up to ten dollars here, so that's $200. 500 Dollars left. Two pairs of shoes. Probably some Uggs and some Potato shoes. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Dana and Star responded.

"Okay, there's a sale on shoes this week at Payless, so we can find Potatoes for 20 dollars and Uggs for 30."

"$450." Star said. "Maybe four, five jackets?"

Dana nodded "We can always get more. Jackets are $20. Let's get five so it's easy to keep track of how much money we have left."

"Alright, 350. We'll buy her a nice 50 dollar coat, they sell good ones at Articize, right?" The bluenette said, in thought.

"Okay, 300, Underwear is expensive. I think we could get a five pack for seven dollars." The girl nodded, her red locks swirling.

"Let's get five packs then. She'll need a lot, they go fast." Luna claimed.

"Yeah, okay. That'd be uhm..." Star paused. "265. I think One bra is about $6. We should buy her 5."

"235. Socks are 5 for 5 on sale. She'll need even more of those then underwear." The brunette said.

"Then let's buy seven packs so we'd have 200 left?" The redhead murmered.

"But with tax we'd probably have way less." Luna muttered.

"Probably about 150. Maybe even less. We can go to Glitter, they're having a 'everything is one dollar.' sale." Dana smiled.

"Yeah! We can buy her a lot of make up and accessories." Star cried, excited.

"How about we buy her Moccosins and another pair of jeans then?" Luna suggested.

"Well if we bought her 30 accessories, Moccosins are 20 at Payless. Jeans would be 40. So that'd be 60 left?" Dana replied.

"After that we can just go around and look for things that catch our eye." Star laughed.

"Sounds good! And Kakashi gave us fifty for lunch, so whenever we get hungry!" Dana squealed.

"How does that sound Sakura?" Luna turned to the pinkette, who's jaw was dropped to the floor.

"One thousand dollars...? Holy..." She cried.

"Oh, don't worry, $1000 dollars to Kakashi is like $10 dollars would be to you." Luna smiled softly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he's that rich."

"That's probably why Alan wants to marry Alisa off to him so bad." Dana laughed.

"You guys know Alisa?"

"Yeah, Kakashi is really close with them, so."

"Wait. What?"

"Kakashi is-"

"No! Alisa and Kakashi are getting married?"

"They're supposed to get married, but they don't really want to."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Alan, Alisa's dad, is all for arranged marriages. He married Samara off to some weirdo named Lee. But Lee's dad was close to their family, so he didn't do it _just_ for the money."

"Wait, who's Samara?"

"Alisa never told you?"

"No.."

"Hm. Well, Samara is Alisa's half sister, they have different dads, but they look a lot alike. Only Samara is extremely tan, while alisa looks part albino." Dana laughed.

Sakura giggled.

"Okay, back to Alan. So he's trying to get Alisa married to Kakashi? Is that it?"

"No, he's tried with plenty other rich boys. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara. There's more to that list then that, but that's all I can think of. She dated them all, but not once did she fall in love. Sasuke fell for a boy, named Naruto. Neji and Shika hooked up. I don't remember what happened to Itachi though. Oh, there was Kiba, he was a cutie, but he got married to Neji's cousin. They're not even in love either. Hinata is in love with Naruto, but he's gay. I don't know who Kiba wants, but I know he's not okay with that arranged marriage." the brunette explained.

"Wow. Why didn't Alan just force Alisa to get married like he did with Samara?" Sakura questioned.

"Well he didn't have to force Samara, she fell in love with Lee. And Alan wants to arrange a marriage with someone rich, but he doesn't want to have to force Alisa into it, he only wants her to go through with it if she's actually in love. He's not as bad as I might have made him sound."

"Oh, okay." Sakura nodded.

"Mhm. Well, it's almost noon, let's start shopping!" Dana cried.

"Yeah!" Luna and Star squealed, finally talking again.

All three of the girls rushed to the big piles of jeans, leaving Sakura to glance around the store.

The carpet was dark blue, the walls hot pink, the lights flashed, and it was kind of dim. It smelled strong like rasberries. It was kind of foggy too, and it looked like sparkles were everywhere. She felt like she was at one of those concerts she had seen on the tv, those times she had creeped into the electronics store to get out of the cold.

There were people everwhere, she saw girls her age, girls way younger, girls with big poofy hair, girls with sleek straight hair. There was a group of texting girls about 13, all squealing about the shoes or clothes they just bought. It was so different from the street she always sat at. It was cold and boring and quiet. But this place, it was warm, it was loud, exciting. she liked the mall, she decided.

"Sakura!" The called from Star broke her out of her trance as she walked over to the giddy teenagers.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Okay! You have GOT to try these on!"

Sakura looked at the dark blue skinny jeans, the light blue bootcut, the black bootcut, the light blue flare legs, the black Jeggins. "What are jeggins?" she questioned.

"Jeggins are like jean leggins, they're extremely skin tight."

"Oh okay." She continued glancing at her pile. A pair of light blue jeans with holes in them at random places, a dark blue pair in the same condition, and a pair of dark blue flares.

"Try them on!"

She picked up the pile and proceeded to follow the three to the changing room. After waiting in line for ten minutes, and modeling all the jeans for her friends they paid and exited the store.

"Why are we leaving? I thought we had more shopping there?"

"We're taking these to the car, jeans are really heavy. Notice, three bags?"

"Oh, okay Dana."

* * *

The brunette sat in her large room, listening to music. She wore cerulean plaid pajama pants, a black tank top that went down to her butt, and an aqua hoody, tied up in the back. She lay on the bed with a notebook in hand, scribbling down lyrics that caught her attention.

A knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called.

"Good morning Alisa, baby." Alayna, her mother smiled.

"Morning mommy. Morning daddy." She grinned back.

Alan laughed as he entered the room.

Alisa sat up.

"We want to talk to you." Alayna said softly.

"About what..?"

"Well. Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

The brunette's eyes widened.

"Her 'father' Subaki is in prison. Kakashi found out what happened. It's none of your concern, all the grimy details. Sakura is currently living at Kakashi's house." Alan started.

"But she is going to come live with us, as your sister." Alayna finished, running her hand through her curly blonde hair.

"!" Alisa screamed, jumping up and down. she flung herself into Alan's arms.

"ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!" She squealed.

"I'm glad your happy with it." Alayna laughed.

"I am too," The male smiled. "She's coming over either tonight or tomorrow morning. We're leaving to go fill out the papers in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Alisa smiled.

As her parents left she turned the music up and started dancing around her room, singing into the brushes scattered about.

* * *

"Okay, jeans, check, shirts, check, jackets, check, shoes, check. I'm hungry, let's put all these bags in the car and eat some lunch. Then we can buy your coat and other stuff." Dana grinned.

Sakura thought about all the colorful clothes they had bought, she got pink, blue, green, black, white, red, yellow, purple, and every other color out there in graphic tee. She got a white jacket, a black one, a green one, a pink one, and a gray one. She got tan Uggs, black Moccosins, and black and gray striped Potato shoes that looked like slippers.

She actually felt like a normal teenager for once.

Upon this realization, she started to act like one too, squealing at the cute guys, commenting on the outfits of other girls after they walked by. It was fun being loud and crazy and obnoxious.

All through their lunch of Subway she gossiped with Dana, and stuck chopsticks in either side of her mouth, claiming to be a walrus like the other girls.

She ran up the down escalators and played hide and go seek in the curtain section of the furniture store.

They bought colorful underwear, and lacy skanky bras. She bought a pink fur coat, and as they made their way to the car, the movie theatre caught her eye.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure, we have $25 left over from lunch." Dana smiled.

Now seated in the row, surrounded by people, holding onto her large popcorn and equally large soda, the horror movie that they had snuck into started.

The beginning, like every other scary movie, was very boring. The college students were spending summer break at a beach. During the long drive in the convertable a blonde stood up and flashed her boobs to all the cars driving by. Once they arrived an old cook there told them a myth about a killer who roamed the place at night, and if they saw lights flashing in the cave, to lock the door of the beack hut all seven of them were crammed in, four girls, three guys. All the girls were complete whores, wearing daisy dukes and skanky tank tops. The boys had major abs and they wore shorts and sandals.

They were outside after dark, skinny dipping. They put their clothes back on and cuddled around the fire, playing truth or dare. The blonde girl, with the biggest boobs, was forced to take her shirt off and dance around. There was also a red head, a girl with black hair and glasses, and a brunette. The boys, two brunettes and a blonde, who were major perverts, took turns to dare the girls to take their clothes off.

The black haired girl saw lights flashing in the cave and she said she wanted to go back inside. When no one would go with her she walked alone. Then a hairy naked man with black hair grabbed her from behind, placing his hand over her mouth, and killed her before she could even scream.

The movie showed all the graphic gore as he cut her limb from limb and fed her to the sharks and his man-eating dog. He left the body and the head, only feeding them the arms and legs. He took her back to the cave and tied her up all the way in the back, where a bunch of other naked bodies were strung up, in the same form as the girl. He then proceeded to take a step towards her, you knew he was about to play with his new toy.

Then the movie flashed back to the other college students, who were glad that their prude friend was gone. All the girls were just in their thongs and flip flops and they were being felt up by the guys, when they saw the flashing again. They stared at the cave for a minute, long enough to see what appeared to be a figure coming out of the cave.

The girls, scared out of their minds wanted to go back to the beach house, but the boys weren't scared, and they were far too turned on to let that happen.

The blonde boy took the blonde girl by a bush and proceeded to fuck the shiz out of her, when she started telling him to be a little nicer on her chest. She said it was hurting her. Then the blonde boy said he wasn't touching her chest and they screamed when they saw the naked killer, who cut the girls arm off. He yelled 'fetch' and then creepily threw it for the dog. The girl still alive started screaming and crying as the killer tied her to a rock as he took off after the blonde boy he had ran when the killer appeared. He caught him after the boy tripped as the dog bit him.

The killer raped the boy, and everything was shown as it happened. He continued to play with the boy as the dog slowly ate his legs and arms off.

It was a sick movie.

The killer placed the boy's frame on the dog who ran back to the cave.

It then switched back to the four remaining college students, who had wandered to the cave. They saw all the bodies, and their dead friend and screamed when the dog came in, with the boy. the dog, who seemed to prefer males jumped at one of the brunette boys and started attacking.

Then it was back to the killer at the blonde girl, still struggling against the rock.

He strode back to her and grabbed her breasts roughly, and he called her names as he started to rape her.

She started screaming for help.

The movie was at an angle where all you saw was the killer thrusting, beads of sweat on his forehead. He had a scar on his shoulder that resembled the one Subaki had.

All of a sudden the killer's face morphed into Subaki, he was screaming at Sakura to stay still, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, and she screamed. Sakura stood up and ran out of the movie theatre.

She curled up in a ball, silently sobbing, as Star and Luna and Dana ran after her. People stared as she cried.

Dana pulled her into her lap, and rubbed her back.

Sakura was not, and would never be a normal teenager.

This realization made her sob harder into Dana's chest.

* * *

**A/N: God That Movie Was AWFUL. xDDD Poor Sakura. ):**

**Lmfao. Well, Review? :D**


	6. Progression

**A/N: Hereeee you be! Chappie Six! By The Way, I Am SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry For My Lack Of An Update, I Had This chapter Finished Months Ago, But Every time I clicked on my story 'IGYLHM' It would say there was an error. I Am SOO Sorry! ):**

**Disclaimer: Alisa Does Not Own Naruto. T.T**

**Random Sheeit Before I continue: Three of my fanfiction pet peeves are this: When you add a story to your favorites without reviewing. When you wait until the last chapter of the story to review. OR when you review one or two words. Sure, knowing that my story is 'great.' or 'cool.' Makes me feels happy, and saying 'good job.' or 'nice work.' Makes me smile, but the reviews that leave a deeper impact are ones that actually help me with my writing, such as 'I like this chapter, you did 1 2 3 things right, But i was confused when you said 4 and 5. I think when you said 6 it wasn't _ enough.' Something like that, it lets me know that you like it, but I'm not the best, thus Im happy with your review, but I don't get a big head, and I work harder the next time. ANYWAYS. xD**

**Warning: Tsunade Is Very OOC. xD**

* * *

**I Guess You Like Hurting Me.**

**Chapter Six.**

* * *

When the pinkette woke up, she was back in that beautiful room in Kakashi's mansion. She shrugged off the hand on her forehead, and sat up. Now face-to-face with Karlie, she scratched at her night gown, the same one from last night.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice raspy from the crying.

"Six o'clock. Kakashi will be home soon, you should wash your face if you want to look presentable. No offense."

"Okay. What happened?"

"You ran out of the theater, started crying, blacked out, and Dana and Star carried you to the car, drove you home, and carried you into your room. Luna called me, to warn me about it, and so that I could prepare to clean you up."

"Oh."

"I'll go run a bath?"

"With lavender soap, please?"

Karlie nodded, and she walked out of the room.

She seemed kind of upset, Sakura noted, probably because they snook into that awful movie. She clenched her fist at the flashback.

"Subaki is gone." She said aloud. "He's gone, god dammit!" She cried slamming her already closed fist into the mirror. "He's gone!"

And she sunk to her knees, crying silently.

* * *

Alisa shook her now dry hair, brushed it through, and set down the blow dryer. She slipped into some dark blue skinny jeans and a white baggy shirt with black stars.

After applying make up, and winking at her reflection, she sauntered into the kitchen, smiling at her badass butler, Sebastian. He was just one hell of a butler.** 1**

"Are my parents home yet?" She questioned, noting at the setting sun.

"Not-"

And he was interrupted by the loud call of Alayna.

"We're homeeee!"

"Mom!" The brunette cried, jumping into her mothers' arms. "You've been gone all day!"

"I'm sorry honey! We had a rough time, there were so many police and detectives we had to talk to."

"Was Kakashi with you? I called him but he didn't answer..."

"Yes he was there too. Sakura is going to stay at his house for a few more days, until we get the home study completed. She still has to pack up and such, but she'll be coming for dinner tomorrow. And be sure to dress up, her Social worker is coming early."

"She's great, you'll love her!" Alisa boasted.

"I'm sure we will." Alayna smiled.

"What's for dinner?" the brunette stared at her father, who laughed in return.

"Whatever Sebastian cooks up, I guess. Unless you wanted to go out?"

"Sebassss-Chan! What's for dinner!" Alisa slurred at her butler as she jumped at him.

* * *

Sakura wiped away her tears as quickly as they came, when she heard the footsteps of Karlie approaching. She had to be strong, she didn't want to bother anyone else. So, she put on her best fake smile, tried to recapture the earlier normal teenage girl feelings, and she giddily opened the door before the black-haired girl could knock.

"Karlie!" she called, hugging her friend.

"Good evening, Sakura, your bath is ready."

"Thank you!" She grinned, "Where's the bathroom again?" The pinkette asked, laughing.

"I'll show you to it!" Karlie smiled, obviously relieved that her friend's bad mood had been lifted.

* * *

The pinkette sat with her newfound friends in the room that she decided to call her own. Dana was stretched across Sakura's bed, leaving barely enough room for the girl. Luna and Star sat in a love seat, curled up with each other, and Karlie sat in a plain wooden chair, that looked to be uncomfortable.

The room was dimly lit, only a small lamp was used as a light source. The girls gossiped quietly.

"Sakura, you were okay for a minute there, but then you just, like, freaked?" Dana questioned.

"We know about Subaki.." Star added.

"What set it off?" Luna mumbled.

Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"When that hairy guy was uhm... with that blonde girl."

"Oh." Luna said quietly.

"We didn't know that was in there!" Star cried. "I'm sorry, Sakura!"

"Don't worry about it!" She lied, laughing sheepishly. "I'm over it."

"Okay.. If you're sure." Dana frowned.

"Why don't we changed the subject." Karlie mentioned, staring intently at Sakura.

"Okay." Luna muttered, obviously catching on to Karlie's drift.

"So. How did _you_ meet Alisa?" Dana asked, curiously.

The pinkette smiled, remembering the day.

"I was crying, on the road, begging. Subaki had been real good to me for a few months. I remember, he had a girlfriend, but she couldn't get pregnant, so they adopted. Adopted me. Her name was.. I think it was Kelly. She was really nice, always holding me, even though I was 15 at the time. Kelly was very protective and motherly. I really enjoyed her company, even though she was so posessive.

"Subaki was very good looking, he had brown hair and a nice build. Kelly had really big boobs and she was a little chubby. She always wore leopard mini skirts with tank tops, usually white or black. Everything was fine, I adapted to the slums, and I started working at a little smoothie store, to bring in money to help pay the bills. Subaki made decent money, enough to buy a house, but they wanted to save up so that we could move to America. Subaki started thinking of me... In a different way then as his child.. and he asked to bring me into their.. intercourse. Kelly couldn't think of a reason not to, so they uhm.. tried it a few times."

Sakura's voice choked, and her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want-" Luna started.

"I do. You guys opened up to me, and I can do the same!" She cried, trying to stay strong.

"Okay.."

"It was really awkward. And Subaki was upset that I wasn't.. loud enough. He started spending a lot of our money buying.. toys and other weird things. One day, Kelly was complaining about how we didn't have a lot. And he.. He slapped her. They stayed together, but they always fought, and he would always.. He would always touch me, so that.. to relieve his frustration.. cause Kelly wouldn't... anymore..

"But.. Kelly went crazy and she ended up in a mental institute, when she tried to kill herself. Subaki got me.. he got me to lie, and say Kelly did all these bad things.. I could see how hurt she was when I said it... But Subaki... threatened.."

Sakura stopped for a minute and wiped her tears, sniffling.

"He threatened all these bad things. So, I lied for him. And when she was gone, he really missed her. He became an alcoholic.. and.. he changed. He went mad, and he turned into a sex addict... he made me wear all these.. these clothes.. and.. well... When he realized we were broke, he... did it really bad, and made me go beg..

"Alisa saw me on the street, I was 17, her 16 I think. She came and hugged me, and she told me she'd make it okay."

Sakura smiled a little, now that the hard part was over, she could stay strong and talk with ease.

"I thought it was really weird, cause I was covered in dirt, and I knew i smelled awful. But, she didn't leave me, even though I didn't talk to her once.

"The next day, I was crying again, and she came back, but with a rag. And a bucket of water.

"She offered to clean me up, and when I didn't respond, she just wiped me down, there on the street. It was summer, I remember, cause my birthday is in the winter.

"She came back every day. Every time I was crying. After about a week, I finally talked to her. It was the day after she told me that crying wouldn't fix anything. I told her my name, and she told me hers. Then we just sat. The next day, she came, and asked me how old I was. When I told her I was 17, she said she was 16. Every day, for a week, we just told each other one thing a day.

"Finally she asked me why i was out there. That's the day I broke down, started crying again, and told her everything. I had her promise not to tell anyone.

"She started crying too and she held me. When she said she would go tell her father, and he would help me, I yelled at her. She started crying again, and apologized. She said it would be best if she told, but I said I couldn't believe she would break her promise. I accused her of being a bad friend, and I told her to go away and never bother me again. She ran away crying.

"About two weeks later, she came back. She said it was her birthday, and she wanted to know If I would come to the party. Me, as mad as I was, ignored her, and refused.

"She came back again the next day, gave me 100 dollars, and said she had to leave. I wanted to leave the money on the ground, but i wanted to please Subaki more, so I brought it home.

"She kept coming back, and I eventually forgave her, cause I knew I was being foolish. She helped heal me, and made me strong enough to face Subaki. I got really mad at her any time she brought up telling."

"Wow." The maids said in unison.

"Yeah. That's the story."

"So how do you feel now that you've told us?" Karlie questioned.

"Actually I feel a lot better." Sakura smiled.

* * *

Sakura shook her head and stretched her arms, noticing that she was curled into Karlie's back and Star's arms were around her waist. She struggled for a moment, then after several failed attempts of getting free, laid her head back down on the pillow. Only to realize that it wasn't a pillow, but Dana. When Star turned around and cuddled into Luna, Sakura took this as her opening and jumped off the bed, laughing at the awkward situation.

Her stomach grumbled.

She grabbed some clothes and sauntered into the bathroom, closing the door after her.

After taking a shower she dressed in light blue jeans, a pink tee shirt, socks, and a black jacket.

She walked out of the bathroom and tried to find the way to the kitchen. The pinkette made a few turns and went down a few hallways before coming to a big door. This wasn't the door to the kitchen, but she heard voices on the other side, so she entered.

The teen stopped, midstep, when she saw Kakashi on the couch, a blonde with a big bust a little too close to him.

Kakashi had a girlfriend..?

"Morning Sakura!" The silver haired man smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Hi.." She stared.

"Ah, so this is Sakura." The blonde stood and walked towards her. "I'm Tsunade."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled her best fake smile.

"I'm your social worker."

"Oh, wait what? Why?"

"Well, you're technically a foster child. I'm your social worker, we're going to meet your adoptive parents later."

"What?" Sakura cried.

"Did you tell her _anything_?" Tsunade sighed, annoyed, at Kakashi, who scratched his head again.

"Hehe.."

"Okay. Well Alisa's parents are adopting you, basically. We're doing a home study, they've turned in the required documents, and it'll only take a few more weeks before you can legally become their daughter."

"Oh. Okay." Sakura smiled. "Really?"

"Mhm. I was just talking with Kakashi." Tsunade smiled, glancing at her watch. "Shit!" She cried. "It's 11. I have another interview with Alan and Alayna. How about we go to a late lunch together later Sakura, okay?"

"Uh, sure."

"Then we'll get ready, I'll explain what's going to happen, and then we'll go to their house."

"Okay." She nodded as Tsunade grabbed her coat.

"Bye." The blonde nodded as she rushed out the door.

"So I'm getting adopted?" Sakura questioned when the slam of the door echoed throughout the room.

"Mhmm."

"Are we still going to be in contact with each other?"

"Of course." Kakashi smiled.

She giggled and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"So, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, so you and Alisa are going to get married."

"How'd you hear about that?" He questioned.

"Your maids."

"Ah. We're supposed to be getting married."

"But you don't want to?"

"No. We love each other, but as friends. Not in a relationship kind of way."

"Oh. They said she's dated all the other guys her parents tried to set her up with. If you're the guy they want her with now, are you guys.. together?"

"No."

"Have you ever been with her?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I do. I'm curious. You've dated her? How long were you together?"

"I never said I dated her."

"You never said you didn't."

"Sakura, stop."

She stared at him awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Don't be a pest. Just drop it. Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Fine." She leaned into the couch.

Her stomach grumbled loudly, breaking the tension.

"Want some breakfast or.. early lunch.. or brunch?" Kakashi smirked.

"Okay." She nodded, standing up.

She followed him as he led her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright. So you aren't very religious."

"But it would be fine if she were to start practicing a religion if she wanted."

"Sounds good. So, how long have you two been married?" Tsunade nodded at Alayna and Alan.

"Eighteen years." The blonde said after a moment.

"Do you agree on a lot of things?"

"Well, most of the time." Alayna smiled.

"If you don't?"

"We talk it over." Alan replied.

"What if the conflict isn't resolved?"

"Compromise." He said gruffly.

"Alright. Is there a sort of schedule you guys follow?"

"Not particularly. Go to bed before midnight, dinner around seven. On weekends we have breakfast at eight and lunch at 12. We do laundry every other day. Make your bed before you go anywhere. I go to work on weekdays from seven to three. Alan works from seven to five. We normally go out to dinner on weekends. Pizza on Fridays. We have chefs to prepare our meals, but we cook whenever we get the chance. We clean too, but mostly our own rooms."

"I see." Tsunade smiled, writing a few things down on a pad of paper.

"Mind if you give me a little tour of the house? I want to make sure it's safe. Of course you don't have to worry about childproofing, but I'm just making sure there aren't any drugs or other things of that sort laying around."

"That's fine, go on ahead."

The blonde walked around the entire house, checking for mold, weapons, drugs, etc. After finding nothing harmful, she went back to questioning.

"So you've raised two children?"

"Yes, Samara and Alisa. Alisa's Sixteen, Samara is 18."

"And Samara's in college?"

"Yes, she's going to be a math teacher."

"Ah, I see. And Alisa, what are you going to be?"

"A photographer and a writer." The brunette smiled, curled up on the couch.

"Oh, what type of writing do you like to do?"

"All kinds, short stories, poems, fairy tales, stuff like that."

"And what do you like to take pictures of?"

"People and nature. Mostly nature though, I love the outdoors and stuff."

"That sounds exciting." She smiled. "So Alisa and Samara have turned out to be very successful girls. And you've supported them through everything?"

Alan and Alayna looked at Alisa, wanting her to answer for them.

"They have." She laughed.

"Well, I think you're very fit to take Sakura under your wing." Tsunade grinned.

"Excuse me." Sebastian popped in.

"Sebassss-Chan!" Alisa called, pouncing at him.

He chuckled and placed several platters on the table, with the brunette still holding onto him.

"Lunch," He smirked. "Is served."

* * *

"She should be here any minute, hurry!" Dana called. "It's already one thirty!"

Sakura sat dressed in a red dress that went down to her knees, white tights, and black flats. The dress had long sleeves and a v-neck in the front.

"One second!" Star responded, as she pulled fistfuls of hair into the updo that she just couldn't quite get.

"Here, let me help." Karlie smiled, as she took a step towards Sakura.

The redhead dropped the hair she was holding and let Karlie work on it.

Dana stared entranced at Karlie's fingers as she worked. They were just so graceful, everything about her was.

The black haired girl braided the sides of Sakura's hair straight back, then she delicately pulled each braid around the top of the back of her head, like a crown, and she tied them with a ponytail. The rest of Sakura's hair hung straight down.

Luna rushed in, finally finding the make up kit she went looking for ten minutes ago, and dropped to her knees in front of the chair the pinkette was in.

"This'll only take a second!"The bluenette smiled, getting to work on Sakura's face.

Finally, after ten minutes, Sakura stood, looking beautiful, in the foyer. Luna handed her the pink coat, and she shrugged it on gently over the dress.

She leaned against the door for what seemed like an hour before Tsunade finally knocked.

The blonde didn't want to stay for coffee, she was rushing.

"Nice to meet you girls, I'm sure we'll meet up again later, but I'm really in a hurry. Thank you, come on Sakura, oh! You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled as Tsunade shut the door.

* * *

Sakura sat awkwardly at a table at the Frawnshoir, Mr. Charles Krieger had recognized her from the other day and had let them right on in. A different waitress then the weird blonde girl had shown them in. This girl had short white hair with silver streaks. Her hair spiked out three times on each side. She had bright green eyes and her bangs were clipped to the side with an emerald clip. The pretty girl had introduced herself as Kiki. She brought them their food

Tsunade had asked questions, about how she met Alisa, about Subaki and Kelly, about her stay at Kakashi's. Sakura answered everything she asked. She didn't tell her the whole story, only bits and pieces, but every time she told someone about her problems the heavy burden on her chest seemed to lift, ever so slightly.

"Sakura, what kind of effects has it had on you? Panic attacks, flashbacks, any trouble sleeping?"

"I do have flashbacks. Sometimes I have trouble sleeping."

"Do you ever wake up too early? Do you wake up throughout the night?"

"Sometimes."

"Any nightmares?"

"I get those a lot.."

"What happens?"

Sakura paused a moment to take a bite of her chicken salad.

"Most of the time I'm just reliving what he.. what he did to me."

Tsunade stopped for a second to scratch some things onto the paper.

"Do you get headaches? Migraines?"

"I get headaches often. Not really migraines."

"Alright." She stopped, eating some of her salad. "I want to suggest you for therapy."

"What? No! I don't want to go to therapy."

"It'll be good for you."

"But.. Fine. When do I have to go?"

"Tomorrow."

"Can you really get me an appointment that soon?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sakura sighed, defeated. Even though she didn't put up much of a fight.

"Your therapist's name is Konan."

"Konan." She repeated.

"Yes."

"Are you guys all done?" Kiki smiled at them.

"Yes we are, thank you."

"Here's your bill." She said, handing them a piece of paper.

"Thank you again." Tsunade smiled back.

The waitress grabbed their plates and walked away slowly.

The blonde dropped some bills on the table, and stood up abruptly.

"Okay, we have to get going. Come on."

Sakura pulled on her coat and followed her social worker out the door and into her navy green car. It had squishy pink and yellow seats.

"So we're going to Alisa's house. We're just going to talk, they'll show you where your room is going to be, we'll go over the basic rules of their house, any schedules they have. I'll give them a copy of your birth certificate, you'll get any important numbers that they have. I believe you can move in tomorrow if you want. Either way, you have to go back tomorrow to meet the whole family. Everyone is coming to celebrate. It's going to be a party."

"Is it just Alisa's family?"

"I believe Kakashi will be there too. And some of Alisa's friends."

"So I'm meeting _everybody_."

"Pretty much."

Tsunade took a sharp turn as a hot pink convertible beeped at them.

"Shit." She muttered. "But anyways, do you want to move in tomorrow, or do you want to wait?"

"Tomorrow's fine!" Sakura cried, thinking about Alisa finally being her sister.

"Alright. When you get back to Kakashi's after dinner tonight then pack your bags."

"Okay." The pinkette leaned into the seat. This was so unreal.

When she opened her eyes she saw Alisa's familiar mansion and she unbuckled her seatbelt. When she went to open the door Tsunade stopped her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure."

The blonde smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Sakura!" The brunette jumped onto the unsuspecting girl.

"Alisa!" She cried in response.

"So there she is." Alayna smiled. "Hello Sakura."

"Hi." She smiled back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you!" The blonde grinned.

"It's nice to meet you." Alan said, a soft smile on his lips.

"You too." Sakura returned the gesture.

* * *

"Alright, this is your room, It's connected to Alisa's by this bathroom and the balcony."

The pinkette stared at the room. It was beautiful. The walls were yellow, the carpet pink. When you walked in, the first thing you saw was a brown framed bed with a red canopy and warm colored pillows, the comforter orange. On each side of the bed was a stand, one had an alarm clock, one held a lime green lamp. On the left of the bed was a door to the bathroom. On the wall to the left of the bed was a big window. No, not a window. A door. The balcony. There was a black door on the wall opposite the bed, her walk in closet. Right next to the door, on the wall right of the bed, was a tall brown six drawer dresser, and next to that a make up vanity, with a big mirror with lights, and drawers down the sides to hold her stuff. Next to that was a big corner desk. Above the door to the closet was a television, hung on the wall.

Sakura walked straight towards the balcony, followed by Alisa.

"I redecorated my room." She boasted.

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm, come on, wanna see?"

"Sure!" She smiled, and they walked across the platform to the door.

When they walked into the room Sakura was amazed at the difference. The carpet was purple, the walls black with polka dots that were all the colors of the rainbow, the bed looked the same as before, only it was to the left when you first walked in. The uniform two stands were there, with the clock and the lamp, which was bright orange. There were two doors on the wall left of the bed. One close the the bed, the other close to the windows. The one by the windows was the bathroom door, the other was the closet door. In between those doors was her make up vanity, in between the bathroom door and the wall was a corner desk. There were big windows with blue and pink curtains. The door to the balcony was right in the middle, the TV hung on above it. On the wall right of the bed was another door, and a dresser. the door led to the bathroom that connected Alisa and Samara's rooms. The posters still covered the walls, a blue blanket was on the window seat. There were pink, blue, and purple bean bags too.

"Wow, it looks great!"

"Thank you!" She smiled. "I can't wait until you move in! it's going to be so fun!"

* * *

Sakura walked to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. She slowly pulled off the dress and the tights. The pinkette went over her reflection in the mirror. She unclipped the bra in the back and watched it as it fell off her body. She dropped her underpants and stared again. Her ribs were very defined, her hips small. She turned sideways and looked in the mirror again at her naked body. So skinny. Sakura traced her breasts with her fingers, and then ran her hands up and down her sides.

A rough voice called her name, and rubbed her back, she leaned into the comforting touch. The hand ran down her back and grabbed onto her bum cheeks roughly. She jumped and opened her eyes, screaming when she saw Subaki. She fell to her knees and started shaking. Then she let go of her rump. She had hallucinated. She stood up, then felt her stomach coming back up.

She fell to her knees in front of the chocolate toilet.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Dana called from the hall, concerned.

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm fine! Just saw a spider."

"Okay, you scared me!"

"Sorry!" She laughed sheepishly.

As soon as the footsteps went away you emptied her stomach into the toilet.

~.~

She lay in the bed in a towel, staring at the ceiling, thinking over what happened earlier. She stood up and walked to the door, locking it, before dropping the towel and crawling into the bed. The blankets felt cool and soft against her skin. Without thinking, she started to run her hands up her body again. Her legs were smooth in some places, but crusted where scabs were in others. She had stubble all over. She thought about shaving the next day. Her body was so worn and beaten.

How did people look at her, when even she was disgusted by herself?

* * *

**1. I'll Love You Forever If You Know Where This Is From!**

**A/N: Annnd, This Is Where I Have Decided To Stop.(;**

**Reviews Are Verrrry Much Welcomed! :D**


	7. My Psychiatrist Konan

**A/N: Jeez, this story s going to be long! I was looking at everything I've planned out, and this is going to take a while. Jeez! xD **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. ):**

**Random Sheit Before I Continue?: Random: I HATE when people change the genders of Naruto characters, like when they make Naruto a girl. That Bothers Me!**

**IGYLHM Ch. 7**

The tall piles of limbs towered high above her, threatening to tumble over and suffocate her at any second. The large amounts of body parts scared her, the worst thing was, those were her limbs. That was her face over there in that pile, up there was an arm, a leg, there was a hand. Parts started tumbling over, creating more and more of her, she screamed as another Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth.

She broke away from the tight grip and ran, sprinting as fast as she could away from the army of her clones. They picked up speed and she tripped, tumbling rolling, then she was falling, she screeched and started racing faster down. There was a giant garbage can at the bottom of the gap she was falling into. The can opened revealing a void of darkness. Subaki's face slowly appeared and his arms reached out for her.

The pinkette arose from her slumber with a start and she shook violently, a thick layer of sweat covered her whole body. The room was dark, signalling that it was not yet morning.

She carefully stepped onto the floor and made her way to the light switch. In the back of her mind she was paranoid that something was watching her, so she jumped onto the bed, making sure nothing could reach out and grab her legs. She snuggled down into the covers and glanced about her room, checking to see if anyone was there. She half expected to see something, a shadowy figure make their presence known. But she knew that was stupid so she took a deep breath and tried to think of something happy to calm herself.

She kept having weird dreams. Every night it was something different. A lot of the times it was flashbacks, but sometimes it was those strange dreams with a bunch of different events that didn't quite fit together. There was a lot of repetition of certain things, like being chased, and falling, and garbage cans, but they always happened in different ways.

Sakura waited for a while, staring at her window every so often to check for the sun. Her mouth was very dry, it felt like it was full of cotton. She had to pee bad too, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of the bed again until the sun's rays filled the room.

As soon as the sun was partially up she arose from her bed, wrapped the towel from the floor back around her naked body, and sprinted to the bathroom, relieving herself then sticking her head in the sink to drink from the faucet.

When she made her way back to her room she heard some hustle from the kitchen, signalling that everyone was starting to wake up. Sakura hurried back to her room and took the two suitcases out of the closet. She had forgotten to pack last night, and she figured she'd do it before breakfast, since it was probably around 6 AM.

Slowly, she took the clothes off the hangers and folded them up, nice and neat, and she put them all in the suitcases, her day clothes in the big suitcase, her underclothes in the smaller. She made sure to leave out a jacket, some jeans and a t shirt. Sakura rolled the suitcases to the door and stood them next to each other. After grabbing the Glitter bag and placing her accessories by the suitcases, she was all packed, and she made her way to the bathroom again for her shower.

~.~

Sakura stared at the emptiness of the room, the clothes that had been in the closet and the messiness of the bed always signaled that someone stayed there. But now, with the closet empty and the bed made, only the suitcases by the door suggested that the room wasn't completely void of life.

Karlie grabbed her things for her and dragged them into the foyer. The pinkette could only stare. She was going to miss this room.

As if she knew what she was thinking, Dana closed the door, whipped out of hammer, and started nailing something onto it. When she pulled away, Sakura smiled.

It was a beautiful wood carving of a cherry blossom tree, "Sakura's Room" was engraved into the trunk.

"No one else can sleep here." The pixie winked.

"I love it!" She smiled.

"Sakura! Tsunade's here!" The indigo haired maid called.

Dana and the Pinkette walked slowly into the foyer. It was now registering in her brain that she was leaving. Gone for good.

Luna and Star held hands, silently crying, accompanied by Karlie.

Sakura couldn't help it as the tears threatening to fall started pouring down.

Kakashi walked into the small crowded area.

"You're welcome back here any time." He smiled softly.

She nodded.

"You ready?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Yes Tsunade." The pinkette responded.

"Bye Sakura!" The maids called in unison, bombarding the girl with hugs. "We'll miss you!"

"Bye! I'm going to miss you too!" The girls pulled away.

The teen almost leaned in for a hug from Kakashi, almost.

"Bye, Sakura." He lifted a hand in farewell.

"Goodbye."

"I'll see you at the party tonight." He winked.

Suddenly the sad mood was gone, replaced by a mood more happy, but rushed.

"Come on, we gotta go! Your appointment is in twenty minutes!"

"Bye!" She called again as she raced out of the house with the blonde, waving frantically above her shoulder.

~.~

"Hello Sakura, my name is Konan, I'm your psychiatrist."

"Hi Konan." She nodded curtly.

"Go on, sit down wherever you find most comfortable."

The bluenette smiled as she motioned to the chairs and the couch.

Sakura chose to sit on the couch, seeing as it was right in front of Konan's big brown desk.

The woman stood and rolled her chair out from behind the big piece of furniture.

"So, I'm sure you're aware that everything we say, everything you tell me is between us."

"Okay."

Konan adjusted her position in the chair and crossed her legs.

"So, you lived in the adoption center for a long time before you finally got adopted, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how you felt when you finally got taken in?"

"I was excited that I was finally leaving that place."

"Ahh, I See. Why?"

"I would get my own room. That kids there were mean."

"Mmm, and you were adopted by Subaki?"

"And his girlfriend."

"He had a girlfriend?" Konan leaned forward in her chair a little.

"Kelly. She was nice."

"So you liked your adoptive family?"

"Yes."

"When did everything start changing?"

"I don't.. When.." Sakura struggled to find words.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"Where was Kelly when Subaki abused you?"

"She was gone before he did it."

"She left?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She went crazy, so they took her to the hospital."

"How did you feel about that?"

"Upset. I hurt her."

"How did you do that?"

"He made me lie."

"About?"

The pinkette just looked away.

"Okay, so he abused you after she was gone?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Cause I couldn't."

"Okay. How often did he..?"

"All the time."

"Any reason why? Was there something that set him off?"

"He was drunk."

"I see. And he made you beg for money."

"Yes."

"Where did he go during the day?"

"To work."

"Where did he work?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, so why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was too weak to do anything about it. I was ashamed of myself. He would hurt me if I did anything."

"Why do you feel that you were too weak?"

"Because I couldn't stop him."

"I want you to remember this, keep it in your head, okay? It wasn't your fault."

"Okay." Sakura nodded.

"So, you met Alisa on the street?"

"Yes."

"And you told her what happened?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"Cause I yelled at her not to."

"And you didn't want to tell anyone because you were afraid he'd hurt you, right?"

"And I didn't want him to get in trouble."

"Why?"

"Cause he was my dad."

"And you love your dad, don't you?"

"As much as I want to, I can't hate him for what he's done."

"Even now you don't hate him?"

"Right."

"I See." Konan paused for a moment to scribble down a bunch of words on the pad she was holding.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"My notes." She smiled.

"What are you writing about me?"

"Key words, things that I should remember, things like that."

"Can I see them?" the pinkette questioned.

"I'd like to keep my notes to myself, no one is going to see them but me. I keep notes locked in here." She stood and patted a box with a lock on it on the shelf behind her desk.

"Okay."

"So, Is it alright if I change the subject?" Konan questioned.

"Sure."

"So, what kind of effects has this had on you?"

"Can you name some stuff?"

"Sure, well, how about you just check off the things on the list that you experience?"

"Okay."

The blunette handed her a piece of paper and she stared carefully at the words.

* * *

**-PTSD and rape trauma syndrome (RTS)**

**-Immediate symptoms**

**-OCD**

**-DID**

**-Eating Disorders**

**-Self Injury**

**-Self blame**

**-Panic attacks**

**-Flashbacks And Memories**

**-Body memories**

**-Sleeping disorders**

**-Physical symptoms**

**-Pregnancy**

* * *

"I don't know what a lot of these mean." Sakura admitted.

"Here." Konan handed her another piece of paper.

(You Don't Have To Read This Next Part, It's Just A Description Of All Those Psychological Effects.)

* * *

**PSTD And RTS**

**The four major symptoms of Rape-related Post Traumatic Stress Disorder are:**

**Re-experiencing the trauma (Rape victims may experience uncontrollable intrusive thoughts about the rape)****Social withdrawal****Avoidance behaviors (a general tendency to avoid any thoughts, feelings, or cues which could bring up the catastrophic and most traumatizing elements of the rape)****Irritability, hostility, rage and anger**

**Also listed by ****The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders** as:

**PTSD symptoms in... three clusters:**

**Intrusion (re-experiencing of the trauma, including nightmares, flashbacks, recurrent thoughts)****Avoidance (avoiding trauma-related stimuli, social withdrawal, emotional numbing)****Hyperarousal (increased emotional arousal, exaggerated startle response, irritability)**

**~.~**

**Immediate Symptoms**

**In the first few days and weeks following the assault, it is very normal for a woman to experience intense and sometimes unpredictable emotions. She may have repeated strong memories of the event that are difficult to ignore, and nightmares are not uncommon. Women also report having difficulty concentrating and sleeping, and they may feel jumpy or on edge. While these initial reactions are normal and expected, some women may experience severe, highly disruptive symptoms that make it incredibly difficult to function in the first month following the assault.**

**If it becomes severe acute stress disorder symptoms are:**

**Feeling numb and detached, like being in a daze or a dream, or feeling that the world is strange and unreal  
****Difficulty remembering important parts of the assault  
****Reliving the assault through repeated thoughts, memories, or nightmares  
****Avoidance of things (places, thoughts, feelings) that remind the woman of the assault  
****Anxiety or increased arousal (e.g., difficulty sleeping, concentrating, etc.)**

**~.~**

**OCD**

**Obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD, involves anxious thoughts or rituals you feel you can't control. If you have OCD, you may be plagued by persistent, unwelcome thoughts or images, or by the urgent need to engage in certain rituals.**

**You may be obsessed with germs or dirt, so you wash your hands over and over. You may be filled with doubt and feel the need to check things repeatedly. You may have frequent thoughts of violence, and fear that you will harm people close to you. You may spend long periods touching things or counting; you may be pre-occupied by order or symmetry; you may have persistent thoughts of performing sexual acts that are repugnant to you; or you may be troubled by thoughts that are against your religious beliefs.**

**~.~**

**DID**

******A complex mental process known as disassociation allows children and adults to survive very painful situations, such as rape or incest. The memory of a traumatic experience is blocked from one's ongoing memory, which creates a temporary mental escape from the pain of the trauma. Because this process can produce changes in memory, people who frequently disassociate cannot recall important personal information.**

**~.~**

**Eating Disorders**

******Eating disorders involve serious disturbances in eating behavior, such as extreme and unhealthy reduction of food intake or severe overeating, as well as feelings of distress or extreme concern about body shape or weight.**

**~.~**

**Self-Injury**

******Self-inflicted violence (SIV) is a common means of managing the after-effects of traumatic experiences. Intentional physical wounding of the body serves to temporarily manage many of the emotional struggles that stem from historical unhealed trauma. Most people living with self-injury have experienced abuse of some form and have found SIV helpful in dealing with overwhelming feelings, psychic stress, flashbacks and triggers of abuse memories, and other repercussions common to trauma survivors**

**~.~**

**Self-Blame**

**Guilt and Shame. Guilt is feeling responsible for some sort of bad action. Shame is the painful feeling arising from the consciousness of something dishonorable, improper, ridiculous.**

**~.~**

**Panic Attack**

**A Panic Attack is defined as the abrupt onset of an episode of intense fear or discomfort, which peaks in approximately 10 minutes, and includes at least four of the following symptoms:**

**-a feeling of imminent danger or doom;  
****-the need to escape;  
****-palpitations;  
****-sweating;  
****-trembling;  
****-shortness of breath or a smothering feeling;  
****-a feeling of choking;  
****-chest pain or discomfort;  
****-nausea or abdominal discomfort;  
****-dizziness or lightheadedness;  
****-a sense of things being unreal, depersonalization;  
****-a fear of losing control or "going crazy";  
****-a fear of dying;  
****-tingling sensations;  
****-chills or hot flushes.**

**~.~**

**Flashbacks And/Or Memories**

**Some individuals with PTSD repeatedly "relive" the trauma in the form of nightmares, disturbing memories, experience "flashbacks," or intrusive images of the traumatic event. Regular everyday events may trigger the flashback. The "flashback" may come in the form of images, sounds, smells, or feelings. The person experiencing a flashback may lose touch with reality for brief or longer periods of time (dissociation). The person may experience dissociation that lasts from a few seconds to several hours, or even days, during which the components of the event are relived and the person may believe the traumatic event is happening all over again****.**

**~.~**

**Body Memories**

******a person who was raped may later experience pelvic pain similar to that experienced at the time of the event. This type of bodily sensation may occur in any sensory mode: tactile, taste, smell, kinesthetic, or sight. Body memories may be diagnosed as somatoform disorder.**

**~.~**

**Sleeping Problems**

**Sleeping problems, called insomnia, can take several forms:**

**- Difficulty falling asleep when you first go to bed at night  
- Waking up too early in the morning  
-Waking up frequently throughout the night **

**~.~**

**Physical ****Symptoms**

**Some victims have physical symptoms, such as sleep disturbances, headaches, and stomachaches. You may find that it is very difficult to concentrate on routine activities. You may also experience changes in your sexuality, such as a loss of interest in sex or avoidance of sexual situations."**

**Other physical problems may be:**

**-Chronic pelvic pain**

**-Premenstrual syndrome**

**-Gastrointestinal disorders**

**-Gynecological and pregnancy complications**

**-Migraines and other frequent headaches**

**-Back pain**

**-Facial pain**

**-Disability preventing work**

**~.~**

**Pregnancy**

**When a woman gets pregnant by the rapist.**

* * *

After a while Sakura finished reading. She grabbed the piece of paper and checked Flashbacks, Panic Attacks, Sleeping Problems, And Physical Symptoms, then handed it back to Konan.

"Okay." She smiled brightly. "So, you checked Panic Attacks. What happens?"

"Uhmm." Sakura grabbed the description paper again. "Sweating, nausea, trembling, dizziness, lightheaded-ness, things being unreal."

"How often does that happen?"

"Well I've always had the trembling, sweating, dizziness, and being lightheaded. Things being unreal and the nausea is new."

"What kind of unrealistic things do you see?"

"Subaki. It's like he's there with me."

"Does he hurt you?"

"Only a little. Sometimes he grabs me and it hurts."

"Do you see him a lot?"

"It's only happened twice so far."

"When?"

"I was at the movies and a guy had some resemblance to him."

"Then you saw him?"

"Yes."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, I ran away."

"Okay. When else?"

"I was in the bathroom."

"What were you doing?"

Sakura flushed and looked away.

"You don't have to-"

"I was just looking at how I looked. Feeling my arms and legs and stuff."

"Okay. Then what happened."

"Then I was touching myself anymore, it was him."

"What did he do?"

"He grabbed my butt."

"What happened then."

"I screamed, but then I realized I was the one doing it. But I could've sworn it was him. So I got dizzy and I fell down and threw up."

"So things that remind you of him make you hallucinate?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What kind of physical symptoms?"

"Headaches."

"How often do you get headaches?"

"Every once in a while."

"Like, how many times per day?"

"It's not always every day. Sometimes I get a few a day, then sometimes it's only once throughout the whole week."

"I see, and do you take painkillers for that?"

"No."

"Okay." Konan paused and scribbled for a second in her notebook. she stood and walked over to her desk, pulling out a small poster. It had six faces, above each was a number. The 0 Face was smiling, and underneath said no hurt. The 1 was a face that was still smiling, it said hurts a little. The two was neither smiling nor frowning and it said hurts a little more. The 3 face was starting to frown and it said hurts even more. The 4 face was frowning a lot and it said hurts a whole lot. the 5 face was crying, and it said hurts the worst.

"This is the Wong-Baker Faces Pain Rating Scale. Look at the pictures and tell me how bad do your headaches hurt?"

"I feel like I'm at the doctors."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. Uh, it varies. Anywhere from two to four I guess."

"Okay. So, can we talk about flashbacks now?"

"Sure."

"Do you get them a lot?"

"Only sometimes."

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"Well it's always different. Sometimes it's flashbacks, sometimes it's just weird dreams that don't make sense."

"When is the last time you had a weird dream?"

"Last night."

"Want to explain what happened? Maybe I can help you make some sense out of it."

"Okay. Well there were tall piles of my body parts, then they merged together to form a bunch of me's. then they started chasing me but I fell and I was falling then there was a garbage can at the bottom and I was falling into it, then Subaki was in it and he was reaching for me but I woke up."

"Hm. That's a very interesting dream." The bluenette looked at the books on the shelf behind her desk fro a moment, then brought out a big black one, that read "Dream Interpretations" In fancy silver letters. There was a single silver outline of a cloud on the book, it was very pretty.

"So, i'll look up piles. Okay?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, it says this: To see a pile of something in your dream, signifies some overwhelming burden or excess in your life . In particular, to see a pile of debris or trash in your dream, represents the rejected or unwanted aspects of yourself. You saw piles of your body parts in the dream, right?"

"I think it's the garbage one. Cause before I went to bed I was thinking negatively about myself."

"Okay, now I'll look up being chased. Chasing dreams often stem from anxiety, fear of physical threat, or stressful situations based in your wakeful life ."

"That makes sense. "

"Falling dreams often signify imbalance, insecurity, anxiety, inferiority, and/or the feeling that a situation in your life is out of control. "

"Okay, do garbage can next. I see them a lot in my dreams."

"Alright. Garbage can, hmm 'To see a garbage can in your dream, symbolizes unwanted ideas, thoughts or memories. It is time to rid yourself of the baggage'. Isn't Subaki always in the garbage can?"

"Yes."

"That makes a lot of sense, right? Unwanted thoughts and memories of Subaki?"

"Yeah. How long are these sessions? I've been here over an hour."

"They're 75 minutes each. And wow, we only have five minutes left."

"Oh." Sakura said, a little disappointed that she had to leave.

"One second, alright?" Konan smiled as she wrote a few more things down in her notebook.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I have to talk to the doctor."

"Why?"

"I'm just prescribing some Ibuprofen for your headaches, okay?"

"Okay."

After a few minutes Konan came back with a piece of paper.

"Give this to Tsunade, alright?"

"Okay."

"I prescribed 600 Milligrams, take one every six hours as needed, okay?"

"Okay."

"And here," she handed her a small journal. "This is your dream diary. Every time you have a weird dream, write down what happened. Leave space at the bottom because every Wednesday we'll look the key points up and write down the interpretation. I wrote down that first dream for you. Remember to add the date too, okay?"

"Every Wednesday?"

"Yes, you' have an appointment with me Wednesdays at 2:45 till 4:00."

"Okay."

"And tell me if your hallucinations get worse, and if you have any other symptoms. I'll see you Wednesday?" She smiled.

The pinkette smiled too, "See you."

"Now I have to go tell Tsunade about the pills and the diary, I'll be right back."

"You won't tell her what I said?"

"Nope. Between you and me." She winked.

* * *

**A/N: Aight, this is where I'm stopping. I can't believe all I got in was one therapy session and a dream. I don't to make the chapters too long though. So that's why I stopped. I'll go onto working on the next chapter. ; ) Gosh, Do You KNOW How Much Research I've Had To Do For This Story So Far ! ? xD**


	8. Renaming IGYLHM?

**A/N: **

**Hey Lovelies! -Heart-**

**Okay, I Just Wanted to Bring It To Your Attention That I Really Hate The Name For This Story.**

**1. It's Way Too Long.**

**2. It only really describes the first few chapters.**

**3. It sounds stupid.**

**So, I'm going to have a sexy little contest!**

**I can't for the life of me come up with one of those cool names that's, you know, one, two words long, and it's all symbolic to the story and describes it perfectly.**

**But maybe you guys can? (;**

**So, Review Me Your Title Ideas!**

**If I don't orgasm when I see _that_ _one,_ then I'll pick the best 3? And put them as a poll in my profile. **

**I know, I Know, It Might be kind Of hard to make a title that describes the story, Because the story Isn't over. So, I might have to wait till later to have this contest, but I wanna change the name NOWWWWW.**

**So pleaseeeee, babydollss? :D**

**PS: If you like the name and don't want it to change, tell me, if I get enough, I won't change it. [Even Though I REALLY Want To Change It. T . T ]**

**Other note: Chapter 8. Or Uhm, I Guess It's 9 Now. Will be finished and posted within the next hour! **

**Names So Far:**


	9. Weclome Party!

**A/N: Hello! xD Jeez, It's Been A While. I'm Sorry If Updates Have Been Slow, I've Been Working On IAD Cause I Have More Plot Bunnies Attacking Me About That Story Then This, So I'm More Inspired To Write IAD. Again, My Apologies, But Hey, I'm Back! (;**

**Disclaimer: No Ownage Rights. DDD:**

**Random Sheeit Before I Continue: Gosh My Stomach Is Full. I Just Ate A Bowl Of Potato Salad. -Heart-**

* * *

**IGYLHM**

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

"So I heard that went well?" The blonde mentioned as they sat in the car.

"Yeah."

"Did you like her?"

"She was nice."

"Okay. Well, it's four and the party starts at six. How about I take you over there and we get you dressed up, alright?"

The pinkette nodded and Tsunade started the engine.

* * *

"Shit. Change of plans, I have somewhere that I have to go, Alisa will help you get ready, and I'll be back in time for the party. Is that alright?" The blonde muttered apologetically as she checked her phone.

Sakura nodded and closed the passenger side door.

The girls had just been in the process of getting out of the car and locking it up when Tsunade's phone started vibrating from a notification about a calendar event.

The pinkette quietly wondered what Tsunade had to do. Did she have a date? Did she have another foster child she had to see? Some sort of meeting? A doctor's appointment?

"- Six, Maybe. See you then!"

She waved out the window, since when was she in the car? What was the rest of that sentence? She had missed it with her curious thoughts.

Silently she waved goodbye and started up the long path to the big house with her suitcases in tow. Was she supposed to knock or was she allowed to walk in? She technically lived here now, but she wasn't too comfortable with barging right in, so she tapped lightly on the door with her knuckles. After a couple moments without answer she pressed the doorbell, hearing the ring echo throughout the house. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the door opened, revealing the house. It was very elegant and pretty.

The person who let her in was not who she was hoping for, but Alan; her legal guardian, her dad.

"Uhm.. Hey."

"Hello Sakura," He said gruffly, ushering her in. "Here, let me help you with that." The brunette grabbed her suitcases and started to walk up the stairs.

She slowly followed him. He was probably taking them to her room, and quite frankly, she didn't remember where that was in that maze of a house.

They didn't say much, but what was there to say? It felt like she was left alone with her friend's parent, which, technically, that was true, but she would have to get comfortable around him. He was her dad too now. And Alisa wasn't always going to be around.

Alan seemed really quiet, and Sakura wasn't much of a talker herself. It was easier when the other person was loud, but with someone who didn't seem to mind the silence, she didn't know what to do, or, say.

How awkward.

When the pinkette was left alone in her room, she didn't know where to start. She didn't have any dress up clothes, and most of the make up she had she didn't even know how to use. She could always wear the dress she wore yesterday, but with people who had lots of clothes, that probably wouldn't cut it.

After a couple more moments of pondering she just decided to take a shower, and hopefully when she got out Alisa would be home form wherever she was.

* * *

After her shower she just pulled on a thin robe - that she found in the bathroom - over her underwear. It was probably Alisa's, but she wouldn't mind. Sakura sat on the edge of her bed for a while before she heard two girly voices chatting happily.

Through the crack in the door the brunette saw her sister and smiled, crashing on in.

"Sakura!" She called. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I don't have any nice clothes, so I didn't know what to wear."

Alisa laughed.

"Come on, you can borrow something of mine. Remind me to take you dress shopping! Oh, by the way, this is Hinata."

"H-hello." The bluenette stuttered, obviously shy around new people.

The brunette's words confirmed her thoughts.

"Don't be shy, she's cool! She's my sister now. Her names Sakura."

"Hi Hinata."

"Hello." She bowed, blushing madly.

Yes, Sakura definitely preferred loud people. Definitely less awkward.

Hinata was very pale, with intriguing eyes. She wore a white dress that clung to her body, a little baggier below the waist, and stopped at the knee. Blue sequins lines the thin straps and around the rounded collar. She held a purse and her face was bright red.

She followed Alisa into her bedroom and observed her quietly as she seemed to have a mental conflict about which dress to grab.

Finally, she pulled out a navy blue dress with white flower prints. It resembled Hinata's at the shape, tight at the top, but like a flowing skirt under the waist. Her dress was strapless, and had a thick black belt dangling from the midsection, presumably to go where the dress changed snugness.

"Ugh, I can't choose. Want to wear this or this?"

She held in her other hand a dress the was obviously very tight fitting, it was strapless, kind of ruffly at the top, and had a big pink flower in the top right part of the chest. the flower looked like a ripoff of a rose that opened too far, and the tips of all the petals were lined with sequins.

"I think the b-blue one, the black one is more.. wild and she could wear it to Ino's party, um, I, I mean, if she wants to go." Hinata mumbled.

"Good point!" Alisa grinned. "Does that sound okay?"

Sakura nodded and smiled softly.

"Alright, try this on in the bathroom, and I'll find a dress I like."

* * *

Why must dresses be so confusing?

The pinkette struggled to pull it on over her head, but she wasn't sure which was was the front, and all the strings and the holes..

She sighed and took it off again, opting to step into it instead.

Sakura at down on the edge of the toilet bowl and started to think about the party later.

What was going to happen? Would there be a pinata and a clown like a kids party? She highly doubted that. It would probably be fancy, maybe there would be an ice sculpture. Would there be decorations? Maybe there would be balloons, she always loved balloons. They were the best thing in the world. They probably would just dress the house up real nice and everyone would come in and talk.

Wow, tonight she was going to meet her new family and friends. She would need to leave a good first impression, cause they would be in her life for a long time, and if they didn't like her, well.. That wouldn't be good. She couldn't be clumsy, or rude. She had to be well-mannered, and happy, and nice. She also had to be able to hold a conversation and pay attention to what they were talking about, if they even talked to her that much. Which they probably would, cause wouldn't they want to get to know their new family member or friend.

She was also curious about Alisa's friends. Her and Alisa were the same age, so her friends were probably around there too. What kind of people did the brunette hang out with? Were they stoners, drunkies, snobby rich kids, shy wall flowers, insane weirdos, psychopaths? Of the friends she had met, Sasuke and Hinata, they seemed quiet and polite, but not snobby. But not all of her friends could be that way, right?

She wondered if they'd like her or not. Maybe they'd hear her background and think she was a freak or something. The best thing she could do was just be herself, right? Sakura wouldn't want friends who didn't like her for her. But still, she'd have to be cool.

After finally getting the dress on, she walked back into Alisa's room, Hinata was sitting quietly on the bed.

"H-Hello." She smiled.

"Hey, is Alisa changing?"

The bluenette nodded her head.

"Do you, uhm, need help with that?"

Sakura glanced around, curious as to what she was talking about.

"The back of your, your dress is u-unzipped."

The green eyed teen flushed, embarrassed, she hadn't even noticed.

"Yes please." Sakura mumbled.

Hinata giggled quietly and stood up to walk over to the pinkette. She slowly reached down for the zipper and pulled it up, tightening the dress dramatically. It fit much better then.

Suddenly there was a loud thump followed by an "I'm good!" from Alisa.

Maybe she wouldn't have to worry so much about being clumsy.

* * *

Sakura stared wide eyed, the place looked beautiful. They had done so much in just a couple hours. This was all done because of her, they were throwing an extravagant welcoming party.

As clean as everything as before, it was times two now. There were plants and inscents and small bowls of colored rocks. It looked elegant and amazing.

"Mommy, how do I look?" Alisa asked as she twirled in her dress. It had a right white chest, then it was loose and flowy right under, and the bottom was a blueish silver color. it went mid thigh,

"Lovely honey, all of you girl look lovely!" Alayna smiled.

Hinata responded my doing a curtsy and a twirl herself.

The brunette grabbed her arm and twirled with her, they did a dance across the room, twirling and jumping, they finished with a dip.

Sakura stared in awe at their grace.

Hinata pulled Alisa back up and the teens laughed all the way back to Alayna.

"We should teach Sakura sometime!"

The bluenette nodded in approval.

A loud ring of the doorbell echoed throughout the house.

"My my! It's already six! I'll get it!"

Sakura froze up.

This was the moment. She was meeting someone new.

The words 'first impression' ran through her mind as she followed the teens into the foyer.

The door was already open by the time they got there, and an elderly couple were making their way in. There was a chubby lady, with curly black hair and a wrinkly smile. There was also a tall skinny man with jet black hair, streaks of gray were present. they weren't as old as she had assumed they would be, they looked about their fifties, sixties.

After greeting Alayna with a long embrace and a kiss to the cheek, the lady waddled over to Sakura who flushed red.

"Hello dear, I'm Linda, Lay's mother." She smiled kindly and reached out for a hug. "Welcome to the family.

The rest of the night went pretty fast. Everyone was hilarious and kind. She was very much accepted.

Linda and George were Alayna's parents.

Dennis and Krystal were 'Lay's' Siblings. Sakura had found out that that was her nick name as a child.

Dennis was a skinny guy in his mid 20s, he had blonde hair, earrings, and a nose piercing. He wore baggy clothes, and brought her girlfriend Colette. She was extremely large, like a hippo, and had dirty blonde hair and a bunch of piercings. They brought their 9 year old Devin, 7 year old Antonio, 6 year old Jacob, and 4 year old Chris.

Krystal was in her late 20s, she had curly blonde hair and she dressed like a skank. She had brought her boyfriend Kevin, he was tan and had black hair. He looked like a body builder. they had three kids, 16 year old Krystofer, 13 year old Kelly, and 14 year old Kaden.

There was also a chubby couple, the lady with short white hair and the man with a dark gray color. Sue and Ben were in their 60s, 70s, and they were Alan's parents.

His siblings were Dirk, Cathy, and Regina.

Dirk was in his 40s, he had dark gray hair and he was unmarried.

Cathy was married to Joesph. She was very chubby and had curly brown hair and tan skin. Joe was tan, tall, and skinny. They were in their late 40s. They had four kids, 22 year old Anthony, 19 year old Amy, 15 year old Brandon, and 13 year old Bambi.

Regina was adopted, she was 26, she was tan, skinny, had blonde hair, brown at the roots. She was pregnant and had a 3 year old named Rebecca. She was a single mother, her boyfriend left when she told him she was pregnant.

Chad and Violet were family friends, old neighbors, considered to be her uncle and aunt. Chad was tall and chubby, Violet was a tan beach blonde. They had 10 year old Cj and 8 year old Khamrin.

AnnaMarie was another family friend, her aunt, had short red hair and tan skin. She was dating Anthony and they had a 2 year old daughter named Noelle.

Then there was Alisa's sister, Samara. She was Caucasian, but had bronze colored skin. She had long brown hair down to her butt. She was very strange, wearing clip-on cat ears and a dog collar choker. she was married to Jonathan, who had the same dark brown hair and bronze colored skin. He was tall, compared to his 5 foot 2 wife. Samara was pregnant.

Alisa had some interesting friends.

One boy was named Rock Lee. he was very creepy and funny and he wore a lot of green. He was turning 18 soon.

Neji had the same eyes is Hinata, they were cousins. He dressed very formal, in a full suit and tie.

Ino was very loud and obnoxious, like another blonde boy named Naruto. The same Naruto that was dating Sasuke.

There was also Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Most of them had brought their parents, cause 'they were all friends'. A lot of them were in the same businesses, and most all of them lived in the same neighborhood.

Kakashi was there, along with Star, Luna, Dana, and Karlie.

Tsunade was there with her husband Jaraiya, he was also Naruto's grandfather. He was a big old pervert with long white hair.

Sakura got to meet everyone, they all liked her, give or take a few toddlers, who started crying, but that's normal.

After the party she went upstairs, exhausted, up to her room. She stripped her clothes off in the bathroom, shocked that she got out so easy, she expected someone to stop her and ask where she was going, but it looked like luck was on her side that night.

Though the temperature was a comfortable 70 degrees in the house, she couldn't help that she was sweating. The pretty blue dress clung to her body, and when she finally got it off it didn't look as pretty crumpled on the floor.

The pinkette felt gross and sticky. She hopped into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, taking a nice 20 minute shower.

* * *

"I very much enjoyed Sakura, the beautiful cherry blossom!" Lee called cheerfully.

"You're so weird!" Alisa mumbled, sitting in the living room with a few friends who she invited to stay later. "Where did she go anyways?"

"I think she ditched and went upstairs. Her own party and she freakin' left. Ungrateful bitch."

"Ino!" Everyone growled in unison.

"She probably couldn't take all the people, she's just getting used to this life you know." Neji said wisely.

"What's her story anyways?" Naruto questioned, curiously.

"Her story isn't mine to tell."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad! Teme knows!" The blonde continued.

"Because I don't have a big blabbermouth like you, dobe. Plus, she didn't mean to tell me. It slipped out."

"Someone's whole story can't just _slip out_." Ino pointed out.

"Well, I only told him a little bit, and he freakin' held me down and tortured me until I told him enough to satisfy his curiosity." Sasuke reddened a little at this remark. "He still doesn't know _everything._"

Naruto stood up in unison with Ino, both approaching Alisa fast.

"Git'er!"

And they attacked, tickling her until she cried. The more mature friends had to literally drag the blondes off the poor girl.

"Ohmigawd I'm about to pee!" And she ran out of the room rubbing her eyes.

Sakura finished drying off and pulled on some black pajama pants and a light pink tank. She left her room and started wandering around the hallway. So far she had memorized that when you come in the front door, from the foyer you can go down a long hallway with a bunch of guest rooms, a bathroom, and some closets. At the end of the hall was the kitchen. Or you could go straight up the stairs and go to her room, Alisa's room, or Samara's room. There a few doors opposite the girls' rooms, but she wasn't sure what they were yet. Or you could go into the living room. From there you could go into the dining room or the kitchen, or through the glass door that led to a little garden.

There was still a hallway or two upstairs that she hadn't explored yet, or the back of the house, she hadn't gone past the kitchen. she also hadn't gone on the third floor, in the attic, or the basement. But what she knew from gossip or movies or books she had managed to get, those places were creepy, so she would stick to exploring them with Alisa.

She decided to go into the hallway on the first floor and check out the guest rooms. Being spotted when going down the stairs was definitely not what she wanted, so she went down the back way down the stairs to the kitchen. Luckily no one was in sight, so she went out the door and into the hallway.

There were probably about 10 doors, not counting the kitchen one. she opened the one direct across from that, and found it was a small closet with what looked to be extra dishes and utensils, pots and pans. There were some vases and colorful seasonal table mats and table cloths. She saw a bunch of paper towels and napkins still in their wrappers. she closed the door as quiet as possible and moved onto the next.

Jackpot, guest room. The room was smaller then hers, but definitely bigger then a middle class person's average room. It had a big bed, a side table with a lamp, a window, a closet, a desk, a tv, and a dresser. Basic. The walls were painted a light blue, the carpet navy. It looked to be a boy's room, if anything.

She found the other four guest rooms to be the same, only painted pink, yellow, purple, and green.

She was just getting to the last door, it was a closet with boots and coats and umbrellas, when she saw a blurred figure running.

She stopped, frozen, and slowly shut the door when they went into the bathroom.

Why did she feel so scared? Like she was snooping? It was her house too now, she was free to look around as she pleased, right?

But it still felt wrong.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Alisa?" Sakura questioned when she saw the girl leaving the bathroom.

"Oh hey Sakura, whatcha doing?"

"I got lost." She lied.

"Oh, okay." The brunette laughed. "I'll give you another tour tomorrow so you'll remember." She smiled. "Wanna go back in the living room? Our friends are still here, I invited them to stay later. They like you!"

"No I think I'm good, I'm in pajamas anyways."

"They're accepting! I hang out with them in my pj's all the time!"

"No thanks." She laughed nervously. "I'm just gunna go to sleep."

The brunette nodding understandingly and took her up the stairs.

"Sleep well sister." And She kissed her cheek, then went back into the living room.

Sakura sighed and walked into her room, dropping onto the bed, where she fell right asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Like I've said before, I don't want my chapters going Onnn and Onnn, So, I'm Stopping Here. Lmfao, Review Lovelies3 Also, Check Out My Contest Thing!**


End file.
